


You're just like your dad

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fights, First Love, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, Insecurity, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mentioned Svetlana Milkovich, Pansexual Character, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Svetlana Milkovich Being an Asshole, Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Parenting a Teenager isn't easy. Ian and Mickey help Yevgeny through his first love, heartbreak and fights.Concept: I will post parts every now and then, it's no coherent fanfiction, they're like oneshots in the same universe/context
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	1. Yevy is in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny is 15 years old and is acting strange the past few weeks. Ian has an idea why that could be: Yevgeny must have a girlfriend

Yevgeny had been weird in the last time.  
At least, in Ian's eyes.  
He got his ears pierced several times and "borrowed" some of his dad's gold necklaces.  
The teenager showered every day, spent way more time than usual styling his blond hair and choosing his clothes and he _voluntarily_ worked out together with Ian - it even was his idea! 

Being the son of Mickey Milkovich, this behaviour was more than weird. 

On top of it all, the boy wouldn't talk about it. He wouldn't talk with his dads in general.  
In Mickey's eyes, that was completely normal. The kid was fifteen, the times he spent an hour talking about his day in school were over.  
But Ian had a suspicion, regarding the topic Yev didn't want to talk about.

"I think Yev is in love", Ian said and closed the door to his and Mickey's bedroom.  
"In love? Why? With who?"  
"I don't know with who, but I think he has a crush on someone."  
"Is this about the showering again? Really? Did it ever cross your mind, that not everything a teenager does has some big meaning behind it?"

Ian shook his head and smiled, "He's just like you, Mick. And I know how you act when you have a crush on someone."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "No you don't. I was very good at hiding it."  
"You were very good at confusing me and sending mixed signals, not at hiding it.", he chuckled and walked over to his boyfriend, pushing him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, "Showering more, working out more, cutting all the sleeves from your shirts so I could see your bicepts"

"I didn't do that because of you, I couldn't afford buying new vests."  
Ian grinned down at him, "Do you know what's the best thing about secretly dating your best friend's brother? She's coming to you and telling you about it, if her brother does something weird, like spending one afternoon cutting up all his shirts"

Mickey bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes. He suddenly grabbed Ian by his hips and turned them around, causing Mickey to lay on top of him and straddling his hips.  
"As if you never did anything stupid because you had a crush on me."  
"Oh yeah, like what?"  
"Asking me to work at the store, just so you could fuck me whenever you wanted, for one. Visiting me in juvie and being all lovey-dovey."  
Ian chuckled, "Oh come on, you loved my visits, made you fall in love with me, didn't it?"  
Mickey grinned, not really answering, because Ian knew, he was right, "And, you went on dates with old dudes, just to make me jealous."

Ian shrugged, "It worked, so what. And I got you to kiss me through it."  
"And I got shot", Mickey reminded him.  
Ian smiled at the memory and leaned up to kiss him.  
"Can you believe, all that was more than sixteen years ago?"  
"Yeah, you're getting old, Army."  
Ian laughed and ran a hand through Mickey's hair, "I'm younger than you, Mick."  
Mickey shrugged and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I'm going out", Yevgeny mumbled when he passed his dads in the living room.  
"Out?", Mickey asked, "You got your phone with you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Be home around five, alright? We have to go to your aunt tonight", he reminded his son.  
Yevgeny only groaned, "Do I have to go?"  
"Ian, do I have to go to your sister's for dinner?", Mickey asked his boyfriend.  
"Yeah."  
"So, you have to go too, Yev. Hate the game not the player."

"I think, it's hate the sin, love the sinner, Mick."  
Mickey shrugged.  
Yevgeny smiled at his dads and grabbed his jacket.  
"Hey, Yev, wait", Ian said and got up from the couch.

"I'm late, what is it?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out. Like I said."  
Ian started grinning smugly, "You got a girlfriend don't ya?"

"Oh god, Ian, let the kid be!", Mickey groaned.  
Yevgeny started to blush, making Ian only grin wider.  
"Who is she?"  
"Listen to dad, let the kid be, let me be!", he mumbled and avoided eye contact, "There is no one, I'm just meeting up with some friends."

"Ah, some friends of course.", the redhead chuckled.  
"Yeah, the Balls. Amy, Jemma and Dominik!"  
"That's why you're wearing _that_ shirt."  
Yevgeny looked down on his body, he was wearing his favourite band shirt.  
"It's your favourite, you love the band, you think it's cool. You think you look cool when you wear it. You're trying to impress someone."  
"I'm not..." 

"Yev, I've been dating your dad for over fifteen years, you're just like him.", he grinned smugly.  
"God is this about the showers and shirts again?", Mickey asked, "Stop interrogating him. Listening to new music suddenly, doesn't mean, being madly in love."  
"I started listening to your music when I had a crush on you, so you would think I'm cool and we have more in common."  
"You lied to me about liking Pencey Prep?", Mickey asked surprised and stared at his boyfriend, Ian bit his lip, looking as if he was just caught at a twenty-year-old lie.  
Yevgeny only blushed more.

"Wow, Ian, our whole relationship is build on a lie!", Mickey mocked him, "And you, young man, if you knock someone up, I will lock you into your room until you're eighteen. Now, go."  
Yevgeny shot him a thankful look and quickly left the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had planned a week-end trip for his and Mickey's anniversary.  
"Fifteen years, can you believe that?", he beamed at his boyfriend, after just having an amazing morning fuck.  
"I'm still mad that we only count that since Yev's baptising. Three years of effort before that for nothing.", he shook his head.

"Eighteen years of effort, sixteen years of kissing and fifteen years of relationship. We can have an anniversary for all three events if you want to. Lot's of anniversary sex and weekend trips.", he grinned and kissed him.  
"Letting a fifteen year old alone for a whole weekend, that might be the worst idea you ever had.", he grinned and ran his hand through Ian's red hair, "That's gonna be the best weekend we had in years."

"I'm glad that you're happy about the trip."  
"You kiddin'? A whole weekend during that I have you just to myself. You, me, a hotel room and lube. I don't want to hear the words kid, siblings or money. Not once."  
"How about the words, 'Oh Mickey, yeah, just like that'"  
Mickey grinned and pecked his lips, "You will say that a lot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have everything, are you sure?", Mickey asked, "I'm not driving back for anything."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Pills, clothes, money, lube, rubbers.", he grinned dirtily at his boyfriend who just shook his head.  
Their son sat in the kitchen right next to them and grimaced.

"See, you're traumatising the kid."  
"I heard your sex noise for fifteen years, now you suddenly care?"  
Ian smiled at Mickey and kissed his cheek, proceeding to put their stuff into the living room so they wouldn't forget anything.

"Alright, Yev. Remember, if something happens or you need help, don't call us.", Mickey said, "You've got two aunts, three uncles and a cousin all living in one house two streets down. Dad and Dad are in careless-teenage mode this weekend."  
"Yeah, I got it. You want to bang like bunnies in peace.", Yevgeny rolled his eyes, "I'm fifteen, not five."  
"I know, but your dad forces me to say that shit, I know that you're glad you have the house to yourself for the weekend. He still thinks you're a little child."

"He thinks I'm still a baby", Yevgeny mumbled.  
"You are", Ian grinned when he came back, "You will always be our baby."  
"You will always be the annoying dad."  
Mickey laughed at Ian's eyeroll.

"Hey, dads, uhm, would you mind, if I invite some friends over for the weekend?"  
"Friends?", Mickey asked, "As in, big party with overdosing neighbourhood kids or small friend group movie-evening?"  
"Or do you want to invite your girlfriend over and just don't want to tell us about it?", Ian smiled.  
"Just some friends, Jesus, dad, stop!" 

"No matter if party or just some friends, you know, if you want to drink, stick to beer. No hard stuff without parental supervision!", Mickey lectured, "If we catch you drinking your face off, we have to play responsible dads and forbid you alcohol until you're eighteen."  
"According to law we would have to forbid it until he's 21, Mick."  
"For getting fucked up once? That's a little hard. Forbidding until 21 is more on the drunk-driving-killing-kid level."

Yevgeny looked up at the couple.  
"Just Amy, Jemma and Dominik, for fuck's sake. We want to watch a movie and maybe play some drinking games. No drunk driving and no binge drinking."  
Mickey smiled and sighed, "I don't know what, but we did something right in your upbringing, kiddo.", he ruffled his blonde hair.

"Okay, but just in case you play us, and you actually invite that girlfriend, that you claim not to have, use a condom."  
"God, dad!", Yevgeny exclaimed, "I know, I don't need that talk, I got it."  
"You've been brought up by a Gallagher, Yevy, we can't say that often enough", Mickey nodded, "Be safe, use rubbers, if you knock someone up, I will skin your ass.", he smiled sweetly at his son.

"What does that have to do with my family?", Ian asked.  
"Whose sister got a child at fifteen and a brother who thought he had knocked up his girlfriends various times? There is a reason, there are so many Gallaghers. So, you, car. And you", he pointed at Yevy, "Have fun and try to not set the house or yourself on fire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday around noon Mickey and Ian came back.  
"The house is still standing", Mickey said, they were looking at the house from the car, "We're good parents."  
Ian smiled and leaned over to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.  
"We really are."  
"But you're the annoying dad.", Mickey chuckled, "You can't terrorise a fifteen year old with your girlfriend questions. The poor kid really has some hard times with you as his dad."

Ian chuckled, "Can't help it, I'm just curious. If he has someone in his life, he should talk to us about it."  
"Why? So, you can embarrass him in front of his girlfriend?"  
"I'm his dad, that's my job."  
Mickey just shook his head grinning, "Come on, let's go in. We should continue the weekend in our room."

Ian grinned dirtily and they both got out of the car.  
"I'm surprised you can still walk, peachass."  
"That on the topic that you're oh so much younger than me, look who has got more stamina, Army."

They both chuckled when they entered the house, they walked into the living room and Ian sat their bags down, he stopped mid movement when he looked to the dining table.  
Mickey followed his gaze and was startled as well.

There sat their fifteen-year-old son, with his back to them in just a t-shirt and his boxers, straddling someone , heavily making out on a dining chair.  
They couldn't see much of the other person, except big, black hands in Yev's hair and on his back, but it was clearly a guy.

"Holy shit!", Ian exclaimed finally, and Mickey was glad someone finally said something and that he wasn't the one who did it. 

Yevgeny and the guy quickly pulled away and looked at the two men shocked.  
The blonde boy got up and away from the other boy quicker than Mickey could even process.

"Dominik?", Ian asked shocked when he recognised the face of the half-naked boy that was just shoving his tongue down their sons throat a minute ago.  
It was Kevin's son, Dominik.

Mickey just stared at the two boys with eyebrows wandering up into his hairline and Ian had no idea how to react.  
Yevgeny's face was as red as his dad's hair and he stared at his feet, while Dominik just stared at the two men, he looked downright terrified.

"Uhm, hi Mr Gallagher, Mr Milkovich..."

Mickey could see Yevgeny trying to melt into the ground.  
Suddenly, Ian next to him started laughing.  
Mickey stared at him, Ian just laughed, he became downright hysterical.

"The fuck are you laughing at?"  
"Oh man, that's even better than I thought! I said, he's just like you, but I didn't- oh Christ!", he kept laughing, while Mickey and Yevgeny just stared at him, speechless.

"Just, Ian, go to the bedroom, calm the fuck down!"  
Ian just shook his head, he kept laughing, but carried the bags into their bedroom.

That resulted in Mickey being alone with Yevgeny and Dominik. What was even worse for him than Ian laughing his ass off. He had no idea how to react or what to say. He just caught his little, sweet baby son with his tongue down another man's throat.  
He needed to get away from them quickly.

"I just- I'll go.", he mumbled and went after Ian, "And you", he pointed at Dominik, "Keep your tongue out of my boy... and every other body part as well!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominik went home pretty quickly after his encounter with Yevgeny's dads.

Now they all sat quietly at the table and had dinner.  
Yevgeny didn't dare to say a word and Mickey was extremely quiet as well, only Ian chuckled from time to time when he looked at Yev.

"So, Yev" he said eventually "You and Dom? Can we just enjoy this moment and acknowledge that I was right, by the way?"  
"You weren't right, you said, he had a girlfriend." Mickey reminded him.  
Ian chuckled again.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Yevgeny asked.  
"It's just funny. I'm always saying, how much you're like your dad. And shit, I was so right and I didn't even notice. You should have seen your face!"

"Ian, stop, you're embarrassing him. You fucking wonder why he didn't want to tell us." Mickey mumbled.  
Ian knew the tone in his voice.  
Mickey was angry at something and tried his hardest to not let it show. That created a unique tone in his voice and Ian always recognised it immediately- usually it meant Ian fucked up and Mickey tried to not be mad.

Yevgeny seemed to have notice it too.  
"Are you mad at me, dad?" He asked quietly.  
Mickey stopped with the spoon half in the air and looked at him.  
"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know" Yevgeny shrugged "Because he's a guy?"  
Mickey frowned at him.  
"You think I have a problem with you being gay?" He asked and pointed from him to Ian "I?"

Yevgeny shrugged.  
"I'm not gay."  
"If you keep it up, I won't be able to see any difference between you and him anymore" Ian mumbled.

"What are you, if you're not gay?" Mickey asked instead, sounding genuily interested and started eating again.  
Yevgeny shrugged "I'm not sure. The easiest to say is Bi, I guess... there are other labels, but I guess it's kinda complicated...", he mumbled, his voice becoming quieter with every word.

Ian looked from his son to Mickey and back with raised eyebrows.  
"Okay" Mickey stated "You can explain it if you want to."

Yevgeny looked from his one dad to the other and shook his head.  
"No, it's okay."  
Mickey just shot Ian an angry glance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian couldn't shake the feeling that Mickey was angry with him. Really, fucking angry.  
Not you-ate-my-last-jello angry. Not you're-annoying-me-and-won't-stop angry.  
Really angry.

"Mick, are you mad at me?" He finally asked when they lay in bed next to each other and Mickey wouldn't cuddle up to him.

"You figured." Was the only answer he got.  
"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

Mickey sighed and turned around to him.  
"Why didn't Yevgeny tell us about Dom?"

Ian shrugged "Because he's a teenager?"  
"No, I mean, why didn't he feel comfortable with just telling us that he likes boys? You saw him during dinner, he didn't want to explain his sexuality to us, because he thought, we wouldn't understand or wouldn't care. We are a gay couple and our kid didn't feel comfortable with coming out to us!"

"Okay, wow, didn't know this was such a big deal for you"  
Mickey sat up.  
"Of course you don't! You never understood it, even when we were teenagers. It was always fucking easy for you, coming out and all that stuff. You knew your family wouldn't care. You didn't even understand why I had a problem with coming out to my whole family in front of my dad." 

Ian sat up as well.  
"And I apologised for my behaviour back then. I was manic I-"  
"No, that wasn't the bipolar. You also didn't got it before that, or after Terry caught us. And hey, I don't give a shit anymore about back then, but our son wouldn't tell us he had something with a boy and I'm really fucking mad about that." 

"And you think that's my fault?"  
"Yes! You kept pushing him the whole time! If you would have just let him be, maybe he would have told us. Introduce him as his boyfriend or some shit, I don't know. But you kept asking about that girlfriend and made him feel embarrassed and uncomfortable about the whole fucking topic! And then you just laughed at him when we saw them."

"I didn't laugh at him because he was making out with a boy! It was because you're so similar when you have a crush on someone and then he's gay like you. I don't know, it was funny, I also didn't know how to react. Nervous energy, all right?"

"No, not alright. He's not gay, start fucking listening. And still, why did you have to keep it up during dinner? You're into this whole community and identidy-label-finding-thing, and you made him feel so uncomfortable that he didn't want to explain it, because he thought, we couldn't understand it anyways!"

Ian stared at his boyfriend. He was really fucking angry at him and Ian could hear how serious and upset he was because of the whole topic.

"You're mad at me because he didn't come out to us?"  
"You don't get it, Ian. He didn't trust us enough, he didn't feel comfortable enough, to just tell us that he had a boyfriend. It would've been a simple correction. You say 'You got a girlfriend' he corrects 'no boyfriend'. Instead, he didn't tell us shit and we found him shoving his tongue down Kev's son's throat."

"Or maybe he just didn't want to tell us. You said, that's how teenagers are."  
"But this is kinda a big deal. And I always thought, he knew he didn't have to hide something like this from us. We are a gay couple and our son hid that he likes boys from us! You say, he's like me. Yeah, he is, he thinks he has to hide his identidy from his dads. That's how similar we are and I never wanted that for my child!"

The words stung and Ian looked down ashamed while Mickey just turned around and lay back down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey knocked on Yevgenys door.  
"Yeah?"  
He opened the door and came in, closing it behind him again.

"Hey" Yevgeny mumbled.  
Mickey sat down on his bed, Yevgeny sat at his desk.

"Why didn't you tell us about Dom?" He asked after a few minutes.  
"I heard your fight with dad last night.", he mumbled.  
"Was I right?" 

Yevgeny hesitated but nodded.  
"It's just... He kept pushing about the girlfriend and interrogated me... I didn't want to say that it's a boyfriend, not a girlfriend..."  
"So Dom actually is your boyfriend?" Mickey smiled "And that without letting him wait for three years and fucking up a bunch of times? I'm proud of you."

Yevgeny couldn't help the small smile on his lips.  
"So, you want to explain this whole sexuality thing? You know you can talk with us about everything. No matter if you're fucking up in school or if it's about your sexuality. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know" Yevgeny mumbled "I think, the label I feel most comfortable with is pansexual."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay... what's that?'

Yevgeny smiled, now fully turning around to his dad.  
"So, bisexual is liking two or more genders, right? Pansexual is when you like all genders, like you fall in love with someone, or want someone in general, regardless of their gender."

Mickey blinked a few times.  
"Okay... so you like dick and pussy but you don't care if the person has dick or pussy."  
"It's also about the gender identidy, but yeah, I guess."  
Mickey nodded.

"When the fuck did you have time to think about all this?"  
"I think about it since I was like thirteen. And math is kinda boring."  
"Thirteen? And you didn't talk to us about it once..."

"But, it's really not your fault!" Yevgeny said quickly "Or dad's. I don't know why I didn't tell you about it... I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. So the thing with Dom. For how long?"

Yevgeny smiled.  
"At my birthday party, we played truth or dare and they dared us to kiss. Since then we kind of... I don't know... danced around the topic I guess, until we finally met alone again. And then we kissed again... Since then he's my boyfriend..."  
"When was that?"  
"About two months ago?"

Mickey grinned "Two months and you didn't fuck up yet. Man, you're good at this whole thing. I needed two years to kiss my first boyfriend."  
"But you're together for almost twenty years now though"

Mickey chuckled and nodded.  
"Okay, I have to ask that, even though I know it's embarrassing. Did you already have sex with him?"

Yevgeny immediately blushed.  
"Hey, just know, even though no body can get knocked up, be safe and use condoms. I'm serious. And buy a lot of lube, just trust me on that."

Mickey chuckled when he saw Yevgeny blushing even deeper.  
"Okay... does anyone else now?"  
"Amy and Jemma."  
"Is Dom out to his parents?"  
Yevgeny shook his head.  
"Not yet. Just Amy and Jemma know. I told them about my crush, that's why they made us kiss on the party."

Mickey chuckled.  
"You're dating your best friends' brother? God, you're just like your dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, someone knocked on the door in the evening.  
Mickey and Ian lay cuddled up on the couch and looked at each other, silently fighting about who had to move now.  
But Yevgeny was quicker than them.

He rushed past them to the door.  
The parents heard some mumbling and Yevgeny came back into the living room, Dominik was by his side.

Being Mickey's son, Yevgeny was more on the smaller side, but he had the badass thug attitude a child of Mickey Milkovich and Svetlana had to have.

Dominik was as tall as his dad, if not taller, in the right angle, he looked like a very young, black version of Kev, just with shorter hair and without the beard.

"So, this is Dominik, my boyfriend." The blond boy said quickly, "Dom, you know my parents, Ian and Mickey. So, you've met officially. We're going on a date. Good night."

Yevgeny dragged Dom back out of the house quickly while Dominik just waved shyly. Ian grinned like an idiot and even Mickey chuckled.

"He's cute." Mickey mumbled.  
"Who? Yev or his boyfriend?"  
"Yev. I'm still not sure about Dom, he seems like a nice guy, but he had his tongue down my little boy's throat the other day... And probably a few other body parts as well. And not only down his throat. God, Yevy was a baby just a few months ago."

Ian chuckled "I love it when you're in concerned dad mode. Also how would you know he's a bottom?"  
"My boy, a top?"  
"Whatever thought calms you more, Mick. But they sure as hell make a cute couple."

"Yeah, they do." Mickey smiled "If He hurts him, I'm gonna skin him alive and feed him his own dick."  
Ian smiled and kissed Mickeys cheek "I love you."


	2. Lesson learned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny gets his heart broken for the first time. And really the only advice Ian and Mickey can give him, is to not repeat their mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't really describe Teenage Yevgeny in this so far.  
I have a vague picture in mind how he would look like. I'm just saying leather jacket, pierced ears, tunnel, small, blond hair

Mickey lay on the couch lazily flipping through the channels on the TV.  
Ian came through the front door, coming home from morning shift.  
"Hey life-safer" Mickey smiled at him.

Ian was stressed and annoyed from the shift, but hearing his boyfriend using that specific nickname, meaning that Mickey was in a soft and peaceful mood today, ready to be cuddled to death, made his bad mood fly out of the window again.

The Ginger kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the armchair, before walking over to him.  
Mickey recognised the "bad day" look on his redhead and spread his arms for Ian to pretty much fall on top of him.

"Hard day?"  
"Just annoying." Ian mumbled and kissed his cheek, "What are you up to today?"  
"I'll be down at the bar soon."  
"Oh really? How do you plan on spending the time til then?", he whispered and pecked his lips.

"I'm fine with just lying here and getting sweet kisses." He mumbled, soft Mickey, like Ian thought "But if you carry me to the bed, I'd be down to ride you into oblivion."

Ian chuckled, knowing that he meant it when he said it.  
He kissed him softly, getting more passionate within minutes.

Suddenly the door flew open and was thrown shut again.  
The two men parted and confused looked to the door.

An angry Yevgeny stomped loudly through the room.  
"Hey! What's up with the door throwing?" Mickey yelled. Yevgeny only flipped him off and vanished in his room, throwing the door even harder.

"What's up with him?" Ian asked.  
"Why are you asking me? Did he really just flip me off?"  
Ian sat up, "Should we talk to him or let him cool down first?"

They heard something being smashed on a wall and glass shattering.  
Rather alarmed Mickey got up and walked up to his son's room, Ian followed close behind.

The Milkovich opened the door to find Yevgeny angrily running around in his room, searching stuff together.  
"The hell are you doing?" Mickey asked. Ian looked around to identify which object Yevgeny had thrown and shattered. He spotted the mirror being smashed, parts of pictures, that the boy used to stick on the mirror, lying on the ground.

The redhead drew Mickeys attention to the mirror situation and the pictures.  
They weren't just some pictures- they were pictures of Yevgeny and Dominic.

Ian had an awful idea of what might be the reason for Yevgeny's sudden outburst, Mickey on the other hand knew for sure, this _guy_ hurt _his_ boy and needed to be punished in one way or another.

"What did he do?", Mickey asked calmly.  
The dangerous tone in his voice had Yevgeny finally stopping and turning around to them.

"He let some twink suck him off."  
Mickey clenched his fist.  
"Mick calm down" Ian whispered. But there was no calming down, not now.

He took a step back and looked at Ian.  
"I go down to the bar, you take a look on his hand.", he turned around to get his shoes.  
"No, Mick, wait! Don't make a fucking scene, please!"

"I'll make any damn scene I want, Ian! I told you, if he ever hurts him, I'll skin him alive! And I'll start with Kevin. While I do that, be reasonable and talk to him. Emotion and feelings are your department, not mine. I'll be back soon", he said sternly and pecked Ian's lips before leaving the house.

Ian sighed and returned to Yevgeny. The blond boy sat on his bed, looking sad.  
"Come here, let me take a look on that hand, alright?"

Yevgeny got up and met his dad in the living room.  
"How did you find out?" Ian asked quietly while treating the wounds on his hand.

"He let Hunter Carlson suck him off. The asshole came up to me and showed me pics of it. Then I talked to Dom and he tried to deny it! As if I wouldn't recognise my boyfriend's dick in some other guys mouth!"  
"Are you sure the pics showed Dom?"  
"You could see his hand and he was wearing the bracelet his sisters made for the three of them. So, unless Gemma or Amy grew a dick suddenly, it was Dom."

"I'm so sorry, Yevy." Ian mumbled, "I wished you would have never had to experience the pain of being cheated on."  
"Did dad ever cheat on you?"  
"No, he would never." Ian said quickly, "But... unfortunately... I'm not as good of a man as your dad is."

"You cheated on dad?", Yevy asked shocked. Ian bit his lip.  
"Sometimes things like that just happen Yevy. I wish I had more self-control, but I didn't... And I was manic, not medicated and hypersexual because of it. But while Mickey says, the fact that I did it because I was sick makes it less bad, trust me, I feel so fucking awful about it even after 15 years. I'm sure Dom feels awful too."

"I don't care if he feels awful! He doesn't even have some fucking disorder that made him cheat! He just did it because he could!"  
"Well, you have to decide for yourself, how important being faithful is to you. If you don't want to talk to him ever again because he cheated, that's totally okay."

"Would you forgive dad, if he cheated?"  
Ian raised his eyebrows "I never thought about that. Mickey cheating seems so impossible to me, the thought never came to mind. But he and I are together for almost 20 years, I would forgive him almost everything, if it meant we could live together for another 20 years, and another 20 years, until we die."

Yevy sighed "How did You know Dad was the one you would want to stay with forever?"  
Ian chuckled "I didn't know right away. Sometimes you have to lose a person a few times to learn how much you need them. I need your dad as much as I need air to breathe. And he needs me the same way. Because we would always be there for each other and always take care of each other. If I'm honest, you shouldn't settle for anything less."

Yevgeny bit his bottom lip while Ian finished up his hand.  
"Thanks dad" Yevy mumbled.  
Ian gave him a soft smile "So, is there anything I can do for you? Getting your heart smashed for the first time is the worst feeling, trust me, I know."

Yevgeny licked his lips and let his hand sink, "I hate feeling like this. Makes me fucking weak, I don't wanna be weak! I don't wanna be sad and fucking heart-smashed because of some random piece of shit! That's not right!"

"It doesn't make you weak" Ian smiled compassionately, "If there is one thing you can learn from Mickey about emotions, it's that feeling and showing your feelings doesn't make you weak, hiding them to appear strong, not dealing with them and swallowing everything down, that makes you a coward."

"And what's your fatherly advice?"  
Ian laughed dryly, "Oh boy, if I would know how to deal with heart break, I could have saved your dad and me a lot of trouble. I can only tell you what you shouldn't do. Don't run off. One, because running away from your conflict with Dom won't do any good. And two, if you would run away, Mickey would freak out and hold the whole fucking city hostage until you're back. I could give you some ugly cups to smash though if you want. Or you and your dad go out shooting at cans tomorrow. That's how he deals with it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey stormed into the bar.  
"Kevin!" He yelled, making all eyes turn to him.  
The tall bartender stood behind the bar, staring at him in surprise.  
"Mickey, you don't have to be here for another three hours what's up?"

"What's up?" He asked aggressively and walked towards the bar "Your fucking bastard inbreed child is a dead man, that's fucking up!"

Kevin stared at him, obviously not getting who he was even talking about. Veronica stood next to him, she was the smarter one and caught on to the man's words.

"You talking about Dominic?"  
"What did you call my son?" Kevin growled when he understood Mickeys words.

"Oh, you fucking heard me! I'm gonna skin that kid alive and I'm gonna start with you, you prick! Can't you teach your kid some fucking basic human moralities?!"

Before Kevin could yell back, Veronica stepped in.  
"What are you talking about? What did Dom do?", she asked, clearly thinking Dom just did something stupid and Mickey was overreacting like hell.

"He broke my boy's heart! That's what he fucking did! He cheated on my son, so I'll fucking warn you, if I see his ass somewhere near Yevgeny again, I'm gonna put a bullet in his head!"

Surprise was written across Kevin and Vee's faces.  
"What are you talking about? Cheated on? Heart? Dominic and Yev?", Veronica asked.

Mickey remembered in that moment, how Yevy had told him, that Dom wasn't out to his parents yet, but that was months ago. Now it didn't matter anymore anyways.

"Yeah, Fucking Dominic and my Yevgeny! And your bastard kid let some twink suck him off! Don't you teach your children to not cheat Or what?"

"Holy fuck" Kev exclaimed "Dominic and Yev are a couple?"  
"Not anymore, are you deaf? He cheated on him, Yev's upset! I swore, if he would ever hurt him, I'll skin him alive! So, where is he?"

"Mickey man, calm down! You're not gonna lie a hand on my kid! Have a beer, sit down, we should let the kids deal with it on their own, shouldn't we?"

"On their own? I'm not gonna let Yev alone with this, you tall ass motherfucker! Your kid hurt mine, that means you're having the whole fucking Milkovich family against you from now on!" He turned around to leave.

"So, the queers really make their kids gay too, huh?" Tommy said when Mickey was already half out the door.  
The Milkovich stopped and turned around slowly.

The whole bar watched when Mickey started approaching Tommy, who had panic written across his face.  
Faster than anyone could react Mickeys fist collided with Tommy's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys are assholes" Yevgeny mumbled and sighed.  
"I know, and most girls are bitches, you really can't win, either way."  
"You always made it look so easy. Like, you fall in love and bam, everything's right and you stay together forever."

Ian chuckled "That's _so not_ what happened. But it's nice that you think of us that way.", they sat side by side on the couch, sharing quality father-son time.  
"But once you were a real couple, everything worked out, didn't it? I mean, yeah, there is the disorder, but you knew you loved each other and would never do anything to hurt each other right?"

"I hurt your dad a lot. I even broke up with him, Yev. Relationships need work and time; you can't expect your first boyfriend to be the love of your life. You're fifteen, you'll have enough time to figure it all out."

"I don't want to have to figure it out, dad. I want what you and dad have. I want it to be easy."  
"If you want to take your dad's and my relationship as example for anything, then it's that: nothing that is worth it, will ever be easy to get and keep."

When Yevgeny wanted to answer the front door opened and Mickey came back in.  
Bruises were forming on his face and blood was on his lip and shirt.

"Holy shit, Mick! What did you do? You didn't seriously beat up a kid?"  
"No, Tommy" he just growled, "Fucker deserved it."

Ian got up and sighed, "I'm sure I don't even want to know what he said" he rolled his eyes and examined Mickeys face, "you're a moron, Mickey, are you okay?"  
Mickey just nodded.  
"Well, go wash up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later Ian decided to go up to Kev and V to apologize on Mickeys behalf (Mickey was against it obviously) and to assure them that Mickey wouldn't go all psycho-killer on Kevin's son (what Mickey didn't promise).

"Dad?" Yevgeny asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked his son; he was leaning against the counter, his mind somewhere far away.  
"The two of you are asking that the whole time."  
"Well, you came home and smashed a mirror in rage, I think we're allowed to be worried."  
"I'm not a baby who needs supervision the whole time, though."  
"You're a Milkovich brought up by a Gallagher. The chances that you react to this in a utterly stupid or violent way is somewhere at over a hundred percent."

Yevgeny sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.  
"What did you do after a guy hurt you for the first time?"  
"The first time? God, when was that? I think it was when Ian...", he bit his lip, his mind wandering off to the days after his dad caught them together in the living room, "I went on a bender", he said eventually, "Shot at random things. I beat Ian up when he wouldn't leave me alone... all three things that you should definitely not do."

Yevgeny sat at the kitchen table, looking down at his hands.  
"I just... I don't know what to do, dad. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to react."  
Mickey sighed and got two beers from the fridge, he walked over to the kitchen table and gave him one of the bottles, "Don't tell your dad."

"I just don't understand why he would cheat on me... am I not enough? Or not good enough in bed? What is it? What has this bitch that I don't?"  
Mickey shook his head, "Stop that right now, Yev. When he cheats, that doesn't mean that you aren't enough. You are enough, he isn't. He isn't man enough to stay faithful. And being faithful is really not so difficult, I've done it for a good fifteen years. If he isn't able to not stick his dick into someone else, he doesn't deserve you."

"So, you think I shouldn't take him back?"  
"Fuck no! He hurt you and cheated on you, dump his ass and go look for someone new, someone better!"  
"You didn't... when dad cheated, you forgave him."

Mickey smiled softly.  
"Yevy, despite what your dad is saying all the time, you are not like me. It wasn't Ian's fault that he cheated, he wasn't medicated, he was sick. What doesn't mean I wasn't angry. I was fucking angry and fucking hurt, for longer than I care to admit. But I'm able to see past that and forgive him, because I'm able to see, that it was the disorder that made him do it and that he was extremily sorry and felt awful. Just like he was able to forgive me hurting him in physical and emotional ways, because he had to realize eventually, that it was a result of my dad being a psychotic prick."

"If he would cheat now, would you forgive him?"  
Mickey shrugged, "That depends on the situation and the context. But him and I are going on for over fifteen years. You and Dom for... how long? Eight months? He can't even make a year without sticking it into someone else? That's just pathetic."

"Yeah... but I really like him a lot, dad. Apart from that one mistake he's fucking perfect. He's sweet and cute, and does everything for me, and he's hot and he's so good when he- ", he pressed his lips together and stopped himself from talking quickly, blushing hard.  
Mickey stared at him and started chuckling nervously.  
"I need him.", Yevgeny finished his sentence.

Mickey shook his head, "You don't need some guy to be happy, Yev. You're fifteen, guys and girls, they come and go. You aren't some naïve bitch in a vampire drama where you need to be with someone, so your fucking life has any meaning."  
"Dad says, he needs you and you need him."

Mickey shrugged, "That's true. He needs me, because he can always be sure, that I would never leave him alone and that I would always take care of him and love him, no matter how crazy or sad he gets. That I will always see him as the Ian I know, and never as his mom or some psycho. And I need him, because he always has my back and I can rely on that, it's the only thing I can rely on. I need him to be strong enough to be gay in the southside, I needed him to fight my dad. Without him I would've never been able to be a dad to you, even less a dad you deserve... or even like. But those needs and the trust we have it was build over years. In the end, we can be sure, at least I'm sure, that we will always love each other unconditionally. That's a good kind of needing someone. We both need each other to the same degree. And we've been with each other for so long, that I couldn't imagine living without him. But you're a kid. You don't need that kind of relationship, and you won't get it, because it needs time."

Yevy sighed, "I wish I could just fast forward and have what you and dad have."  
"And miss out on all the fun in between? I mean, yeah, right now it fucking hurts and will hurt tomorrow and probably also next week. But after the hurting, you can meet someone new, fall in love, have protected, responsible sex and just have fun. Only if you enjoy that kind of carefreeness now, you are able to enjoy cooking for your family later in life, waiting for your boyfriend to come home after his shift, seeing your husband read to your child in the evening. You can't enjoy that if you didn't live every hurting and fun aspect of your youth before that."

Yevgeny smiled at him.  
"But you weren't even twenty when I was born."  
"Oh trust me, between meeting Ian and becoming your dad, I did a fucking lot of hurting and having fun with him. Apart from that, do as I say, not as I do."

"Why aren't you and dad married?", he asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"You said, 'seeing your husband read to your child in the evening'. Why aren't you and dad married?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Because you were a fucking needy child. Who has time to plan a wedding while bringing a kid up, really?"

Yevgeny ran a hand through his hair and reached for his phone, seeing that Dom had texted him again.  
"He wants me to forgive him.", he mumbled, "I just can't decide if I should. You and Dad say, I shouldn't, but then you say a relationship needs time and pain is part of it."  
"We can't decide that for you. We can only tell you, what we did and that you should not do the same. Did he at least apologize?"

Yevgeny shrugged, "When I confronted him about it, he tried to deny it. Then I said, I've seen the pictures, however the little bitch was able to use his phone and suck my boyfriend off at the same time, and he started apologizing. I just don't know if he truly regrets it or if he just said it, because he had to."  
"You know what, let him beg. If he truly wants you back, if he's really sorry, he should work for getting you back. I needed to work a lot for Ian to not leave me, I begged him to stay with me. He begged me to take him back after he left me. If he really wants you to take him back, he's gonna work for it."  
"Work, how?"  
Mickey shrugged, "What ever needs to be done to get you back. That's what I did with Ian. It's the only thing I've ever done right."

Yevgeny sighed deeply.  
"Aren't you angry?", Mickey asked after a longer pause, "You're sad I get that. But aren't you angry? Someone else touched your man, aren't you mad? I beat up that one viagroid Ian was banging because he flirted with him while I stood next to them, and then we weren't even a couple. If I think about it, I probably beat up every man I've caught touching him..."  
"I thought, I shouldn't do as you do?"

Mickey grinned and inched a bit closer to the boy.  
"As your father, I have to say, violence isn't the answer, and you need to just talk it out, feel your damn feelings and get over him with time and tears. But shit, as a Milkovich, someone else thought they could touch your man and then rub it in with photos. Who does that little fag think he is?"

Yevgeny sipped on his beer, "You're right! I was hurt because of Dominic, but Hunter came to me and showed me those photos with such a fucking smug grin! Who does he think he is?"  
"Yeah, that's more like it.", Mickey nodded, "But don't tell your dad, I said that. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me putting your little blond head on revenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Yevgeny left the house to meet his cousin Franny. He started walking down the streets from his house to the park, when he suddenly heard someone calling him.  
He didn't even need to turn around to recognise who was yelling his name down the street. It was Dominic.

Yevgeny didn't bother to stop, he just kept walking, while hearing someone running towards him.  
"Yev, stop, please!", Dominic panted, standing in front of him and blocking his way, he had one hand on Yevgeny's chest to hold him in place.

"I waited the whole weekend for you to come out of that house, I was scared your dad would kill me as soon as he sees me. He told Kevin, he'd shoot me."  
Yevgeny shrugged, "You knew what family you were getting into. Literally."

"Can we talk?", he asked desperately, "I just want to apologise, Yevy. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or cheat on you! It just... It just kind of happened, I'm sorry!"  
"Just kind of happened? Did you slip and landed with your dick in his open mouth or something?", he said coldly.

"No, I... he... I ran into him one day and we started talking and before I knew it, he pulled me into an alleyway and started... pressing his body on mine and... before I knew it, he was already down on his knees! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen!"  
"Wild thought: You could've pushed him away! You ignorant idiot! If you wouldn't have wanted to hurt me, you would've just pushed him away!"

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry", Dom pressed his lips together and cupped Yevgeny's cheeks, the blond boy let him, "I feel fucking awful about it and I hoped you would've never had to find out. I only want to make you happy and be your boyfriend, I'm sorry I fucked up.", he closed his eyes and Yevy could swear the dark skinned boy was close to tears, "I don't want to lose you, _baby_."

Yevy looked sadly up at his boyfriend. He never understood why his dad didn't like being called "Baby" or "Babe" by Ian, while he had around thousand nicknames for the redhead. Yevgeny, on the other hand, loved being called cute nicknames by Dominic, especially "Baby"

"I just can't lose you; I need you."  
Yevy sighed, thinking about his talk with his dad from a few days ago.  
"The fuck do you need me for?", he asked softly.  
Dominic huffed and looked at him, "Don't you know that? You are the only one who always accepted everything about me and would help me with everything. You're my best friend, you understand me without me having to explain myself. I would trust you with everything, my fucking life, and now your dad told mine that I'm gay and you're the only one who understands what it's like when they find out like this. I need you, because I can always talk to you about everything. I can't lose you."

Yevgeny bit his bottom lip looking into his dark brown eyes.  
"I would do everything, so you take me back, everything you want. Please, what do I have to do, so you forgive me, Baby?", he closed his eyes again and let his hands slip from his cheeks and put them into his neck.  
"Please, I... I love you."

Yevgeny stared up at him surprised.  
He knew how much it meant saying those words for the first time. His dads would never just throw those words around. He could see the pain on his ex-boyfriend's face.  
Yevgeny stood up on his tip-toes and kissed his cheek, feeling how Dom exhaled softly, "I'm on my way to beat Hunter up, you think you can stomach that?", he whispered into his ear.

"Will you forgive me?", Dom mumbled, "I'll do anything."  
"We'll see about that later. I got a guy to put in place.", he moved away from his arms and continued to walk down to the park, "You coming, big guy?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Franny put her long red locks into a ponytail when she saw her cousin approaching her on the swing set. She got up to greet him with their special, secret handshake they came up with when they were kids. Then she spotted Dom behind him.

"You got some balls to come here", she said to him, "You back together?"  
"Not yet.", Yevgeny stated, and Franny noticed Dominic looking at the blond boy sadly.  
"Well, Hunter's down there.", Franny had lured the other boy into the park, she pointed at a figure sitting on a bench under some trees.  
The Gallagher girl grabbed the baseball bat from the ground that she had brought from home and Franny and Yevgeny walked down to him, Kevin slowly following them.

"You aren't planning to kill him with that thing, right?", he asked.  
"What do you care? Should I keep his mouth intact, so he can suck you off again?", Franny asked.  
"No, I just don't want either of you to go to juvie."  
"Why not?", she asked and put an arm on Yev's shoulder, "Sure it's gay heaven. Lots of horny tattooed bad boys."  
Yevgeny shook his head grinning.

They walked up to Hunter.  
"Hey, cocksucker", Franny hit the bench Hunter was sitting on with the bat.  
Hunter turned around and jumped up when he saw Yevgeny and Franny.  
The smug smile that had been on his face, when he showed him the pics of him sucking off Dom, was gone and now he looked terrified when he saw the anger on the Milkovich's face.

"Fuck, Yevgeny!"  
Yevgeny walked up to him, "What, that smug smile off your face, suddenly? You just remembered who you messed with?"  
Hunter stepped back, but Yev wasn't having it, he landed a punch on his face, having Hunter falling backwards to the ground.

"You think you can just touch my man? Mine? Walk around and put your fucking whore mouth on every person walking around?"  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, okay?", he yelled, but Yev wasn't having it. His dad did army training for years and worked out every day, his other dad beat people up as if it was for a living. He knew how to handle these things.

"I don't think you're sorry yet, I'll fucking teach you to not lie your slut-fingers on someone else's man ever again."  
He kicked him in the stomach.  
"Why are just beating me up? He seemed to fucking enjoy it while I did it!"  
"I fucking didn't, you asshole!", Dominic yelled from his spot at the bench, "Yevgeny's blowing way better than you!", while Yevgeny was now even angrier, he leaned further down and brought his fist against Hunters face again.

Eventually, he decided that the whimpering mess on the ground had enough.  
Franny swung the baseball bat and came over to them, tapping his shoulder with the bat.  
"Phone out."

Hunter coughed and got his phone out.  
"The pictures.", Franny ordered.  
Hunter opened the gallery on his phone until the pictures of him blowing Dominic were on the screen. Franny picked the phone up and looked at Yevgeny with a raised eyebrow, that looked at Dom and back to Yev.  
"What?"  
Franny grinned, "It's true what they say about black guys, huh?", she shook her head and deleted the pictures, before putting it back into Hunters hand.

Yevgeny looked down at him.  
"Lesson learned?", he asked.  
"Yea-yeah"  
"Good", he nodded and turned around to Dom, walking up to him and smashing his lips against Dominic's.

Dominic wrapped his arms around his waist, Yevgeny let his hand run over Dom's short hair.  
When Yevgeny pulled back again, he grinned, "I think I'll give you another chance", he mumbled and pecked his lips again.  
"Really?", he asked hopefully.  
"If you pull some shit like that again, I'll send my dads after your ass. Both of 'em."

Domenic nodded, "I missed you, baby."  
Yevgeny kissed him again, he had missed him too. He was still angry at him for letting that ass suck him off, but he decided, that Dom was worth giving him another chance, but just this one.  
"Seeing you possessive like that, made me horny, baby.", Dom whispered, when he moved his lips to kiss his neck.  
"You want to make the last days up to me?"  
"Will you let me, Baby?", he asked, kissing him softly.  
Yevgeny sighed, "Fuck you for being irresistible. Okay, go, move, my house. Bye, Fran!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom pressed Yevgeny up against the front door as soon as they were inside.  
He kissed him passionately, hard against the door, their bodies pressed together.  
Dom pulled Yev's legs up and Yevgeny wrapped them around his waist when Dom picked him up.

"Fuck, I'm still angry at you, but I missed this.", Yevy panted.  
Dominic chuckled lightly against his neck, kissing and sucking on the pale skin of his boyfriend.  
Dom smashed their lips together again and started walking through the house with Yevgeny. It wasn't the first time that they heavily made out while Dominic carried him through the house. So, every time, they crashed into something, Yevy knew, that it was because Dominic wanted them to. No matter, if he suddenly sat on the back of the couch or was pressed up against a wall again.

Dom reached the dining table and sat Yevgeny on it, standing between his legs and grinding up against them, while sucking dark marks on his neck. Yevgeny had his head thrown back and moaned softly, one hand on the table to hold himself upright, the other one on Dom's pants already.

Dominic was still vaguely aware, that they were in the living room and not Yev's room yet, so he didn't make any steps to undress his boyfriend, put pushed his shirt up to reveal his toned body and the milk white skin that created such an amazing contrast to his own dark skin tone.

Yevgeny pulled on Dom's shirt to finally get it off the slightly older boy.  
"My room come on", Yevgeny panted and kissed him again. He let out a noise between a yelp and a laugh when Dom picked him up again and turned them around. Caught by surprise, Yevgeny accidentally sent some spoons and forks, that still lay on the table, crashing to the floor.  
He just quickly looked over Dominic's shoulder to check if there was something broken and went back to kissing him right away.

Unfortunately, the crashing sound had attracted the attention of Ian and Mickey, who, quite worried, appeared in the doorway to their room.  
Dominic and Yevgeny stopped dead in their tracks in an awful Deja-vu.  
Dominic stared fearfully at Mickey and the older Milkovich stared him down with a death glare.  
Ian however was more concerned about finding out what the source of the crashing sound was, than thinking about a shirtless guy carrying their son through the house while shoving his tongue down his throat.

"Is something broken?"  
"No" Yev said quickly, obviously uncomfortable with pretty much sitting on his boyfriend in the middle of the room in front of his parents.  
Ian nodded and took Mickey's wrist.  
"We'll go out."  
"What? Where are we going?", he asked confused, still trying to decide for a murder weapon.  
"I don't know, get married or some shit. Somewhere we can't hear our son having sex", he mumbled and pulled his boyfriend out of the house.

"Your dad hates me", Dominic mumbled. Yevgeny couldn't care less, he was just glad the two men had left the alone, he turned his face back to him and kissed him again.  
"He'll come around, if I tell him to let it go. Now concentrate on me!"  
Dom chuckled and carried him through the open door into Yev's room, throwing him on the bed and lying on top of him immediately.


	3. Girly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny and Dominic have a fight. Yevgeny opens up to his dad about his insecurities and fear of appearing too girly

Yevgeny and Dom left the school building together with Dom’s sisters. The two girls were gushing about some guys, while Dominic lit up a cigarette.  
“You’re free tonight? My dads have their date night that dad had to promise to take dad tonight because dad lost a bet against dad and uncle Lip.”  
“Can you actually tell your dads apart while talking about them?”  
Yevgeny shrugged, “Maybe I just like messing with you. So, they won’t be back until midnight, you wanna come over?”

“Sorry, that sounds great and I’d love to finally have sex again without anyone listening in on us”, he frowned, some how his mom or one of Yevgeny’s dads were always around when they tried to go down on each other during the last few weeks, “But I’m hanging out with the boys tonight.”  
“The boys?”  
“Yeah, we drink, smoke some weed… normal shit. Ryan’s mom crashes at her dealer’s at the moment so we use the opportunity.”  
“I could come with you”, Yevgeny offered, “Beer, weed, sounds fun.”  
“Sorry, Yevy… we made the deal to not bring our girls.”

Yevgeny stopped walking and looked up at him. Dominic turned around to him, standing a few steps away, the two girls didn’t notice them stopping at all.  
“What?”, Dom asked confused.  
“Your girls?”  
“Yeah, you know, the girlfriends…”  
Yevgeny’s eyebrows wandered up into his hairline, “Maybe you already forgot it from all the times I jammed by dick down your throat, but I’m not a girl.”  
Dom rolled his eyes, “Of course you ain’t a girl, that’s not what I meant, babe”, he smiled and took his hand, “It’s just a saying. Me and the guys meet up every once in a while, without their girlfriends and my boyfriends… we just call it ‘the girls’ all together.”  
Yevgeny took his hand back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You really think that makes it better? You put me on one level with your douchebag-friends’ girlfriends? Do you think I’m girly?”, he stared him down angrily.

Yevgeny was more than a head smaller than Dom, but he was still somewhat intimidated by the guy, he and his dad Mickey had a similar energy, and he was scared shitless of Mickey.  
“Uhm…”, he pressed his lips together, thinking about the right answer, “No…”  
“Well that sounded damn sure. I’m not a fucking girl just because I let you stick your dick up my ass a few times, you bitch!”  
“I didn’t say that! Also, I let you top too, so I would never think that!”  
“What else?... Wait, fucking hell, it’s not me who is girly, is you who treats me like a girl!”

Dominic took a step back, Yevgeny was about to get really pissed at him and Dominic knew that couldn’t end well for him.  
“You with your faggy-ass flowers and your ‘baby’ all the time! You treat me like your douchebag-friends treat their girlfriends! You stupid fucking-“  
“Hey! That’s not fair! I would never treat you like they treat their girls, they don’t bring their girls flowers, they only pass on gonorrhoea from their sidepieces!”  
“Oh, so now I’m supposed to be thankful that you don’t cheat on me despite you treating me like a girl?”

“What… Yev, please, I’m so confused, what are we even fighting about?”  
“You think I’m a girl!”, Yevy yelled at him, “Bet you’d rather be with a girl, your little fucking housewife that makes you dinner and has your fucking kids and be just like all the other dudes, fucking straight-wannabe!”, Yevgeny growled and stormed off, letting Dominic stand behind, still very confused about what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home from grocery shopping. He and Mickey had a date tonight after Ian’s shift and the Gallagher was excited. He didn’t get a “real date” with Mickey very often, sure they would go out from time to time, but Mickey wasn’t a fan of the whole candlelight dinner thing.

He walked into the kitchen and started taking out the groceries, when Yevgeny stormed into the kitchen too.  
“Hey Yev, how was school?”  
“None of your business”, the teenager growled, ripped the washing machine open and got the wet laundry out.

Ian watched him confused, how he took the laundry and carried it to Ian and Mickey’s bedroom. This was weird… very weird. Ian walked after him, Yevgeny hung up the laundry on the clothesline thingy that stood in their bedroom.

“Uhm… Yev, are you okay?”  
“Sure, never been fucking better, why do you ask?”  
“Because you’re doing chores? Are you smoking meth?”  
Yevgeny stopped and frowned at him, “You think I’m doing drugs because I do the laundry?”  
Ian shrugged, “Still think it’s the most plausible scenario.”

Yevgeny just growled and kept hanging up the laundry. Ian heard Mickey coming home.  
“Just doing my chores like the good little fucking housewife that Dom’s gonna make out of me.”, the teenager growled.  
“What?”  
“Nothing!”

“Okay… listen, I’d really like to help you with your problems, but I have to go to work. Best talk with your dad about it. Mickey”, he called his boyfriend to them, “Could you come here please?”  
“Hey, there you are, don’t you have to go to work?”  
“Yeah, I’m leaving now, could you talk to Yev, he just said something that sounded like you could have said it fifteen years ago. See you tonight”, he pecked his lips, “Love ya, bye”, he quickly left the house.

Mickey looked confused after his boyfriend and then to his son.  
“So… what was that all about?”  
“Nothing, just forget about it, dad.”  
“Sure… yeah, are you doing the laundry? Voluntarily?”  
“Fucking hell yes! Why is that so hard to believe?”  
“In the sixteen years of knowing you, you’ve done a chore voluntarily. I used to spend hours in the kitchen with you making deserts, just to forbid you to eat them until you did your homework, remember?”

Yevgeny sighed.  
“What upset you? And what did you say to your dad that he freaked out like that?”  
“Oh, come on, he didn’t freak out.”  
“He said, you said something I could have said fifteen years ago, that always upsets him, both of us. You shouldn’t be like I was back then… so, what is it?”

Yevgeny turned around to his dad and stared at the shirt in his hand.  
“Do you think I’m girly?”, he mumbled after a while.  
“What? Girly?”  
“Yeah… like a girly, little fag.”  
“Oh boy… now I see what your dad was upset about”, Mickey sat down on the bed, “What makes you even think like that?”

Yevgeny looked at him and bit his bottom lip, “I just… I feel like Dom is treating me like a girl. And when he is with his friends, he talks about me like they talk about their girlfriends, I’m ‘one of the girls’, dad.”  
Mickey sighed, “Yev… that doesn’t mean he sees you as a girl, or as girly. It’s not easy for gay guys around here, you know that. He probably just tries to fit in with his friends. They talk about their girlfriends, so he talks about his boyfriend. Shouldn’t you be happy that he has friends who accept him and you?”

“I guess… but it’s not just his friends… sometimes it’s like he’s trying to fit us in with the straight couples so hard. He’s trying to make me the woman in the relationship, squishes that mindset into every couple thing we do. I don’t want to mimic a straight couple with him… and I don’t want him to see me as a girl… or leave me for a girl one day.”

Yevgeny proceeded to angrily hang up the laundry.  
“Yevgeny, listen, you’re two boys in this relationship and no behaviour will change that. Guys like him are just insecure, and you are insecure too.”  
“I’m not insecure.”  
“Yes, you are, big time. Do you know why your dad is so excited about going on that dumb candlelight dinner date tonight?”  
“Because you usually don’t do that?”  
“Yes, and do you know why? Because I never wanted to go on this kind of date, because I had no idea how two dudes pull that off. Because we’re sitting in a room full of straight couple and all the men and all the women behave the same way. Because I didn’t want to be put in the role of the woman when I go on a date with him. The first few times we went out I almost had a panic attack when he insisted on paying for dinner. But he never planned on putting me into the woman-role by paying, he just wanted to be nice.”

“Dom is not dad. You say that all time, him and I aren’t you and dad.”  
“Yes, you aren’t like us, because you can do so much better. What else does he do that makes you feel like he’s trying to put you into gender roles?”  
Yevgeny shrugged, “He buys me flowers all the time. Calls me Baby. Always puts his arms around me and needs to, like, _hold_ me all the time… asks me how I… _feel_.”

Mickey grinned lightly, “Yeah, that must be hard.”  
Yevgeny rolled his eyes at him.  
“Now comes the important question: Do you like being treated like that? Do you like the flowers and the pet names? Does it make you happy or do you want him to stop doing all that?”

Yevgeny turned around to his father again, “I don’t want him to stop with any of it… he makes me happy.”  
Mickey nodded, “And that’s all that counts, Yevy. He’s your boyfriend, it’s his number 1 job to make you happy. It doesn’t make either of you less or more of a man… even though the flowers are questionable.”  
“No, they’re not, they show that he cares and thinks about me.”, he mumbled and hung up another shirt.  
“Sure. Anyways, you’re still a gay couple, liking flowers and hugs doesn’t make you girly and I don’t think he is putting you into gender roles intentionally. But if you have a problem with it, explain it to him, don’t be passive-aggressive about it.”  
“How would you know whether I was passive-aggressive about it?”  
Mickey scoffed, “Yevgeny, please, you’re my son, of course you’ve been passive-aggressive about it instead of using your fucking words to explain your problem.”  
Yevy shook his head, “How the hell did you get dad to stay with you?”  
Mickey grinned at him, “I got a cute baby to trap him with, he never had a chance.”

Yevgeny was finished with the laundry.  
“Okay, is your problem solved so far?”  
“Yeah… I think so… thanks dad.”  
Mickey nodded, “Okay, on another note, you know your dad and I are going on that date tonight…”  
“Yeah, he didn’t shut up about it for three days straight.”  
Mickey nodded, “You wanna see what I got for him and tell me what you think about it?”  
“Uhm… sure?”, Yevy said confused.

Mickey got up from the bed and got something out of his jacket pocket – a ring box. He opened it and showed the silver ring to Yevgeny.  
He raised his eyebrows and looked from the ring to his dad and back.

“You’re proposing to dad?”  
Mickey nodded, “Yeah, tonight, they luckily got the ring fitted for today, cost a shitton of money and I had to measure his fingers for his ring size at night… that I have to sit through a fucking candlelight dinner as well is a fucking joke.”  
Yevgeny smiled, “He’ll love it. And hey you’re proposing to him after sixteen years of relationship, so…”  
“Yeah, maybe it’s still to early, I should wait another year…”  
“Dad! No procrastination! Marry dad, go on a two week honeymoon so I have the house for myself.”  
Mickey chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, I will. And you will stay with your uncles while we’re gone, just to be clear.”

Yevgeny rolled his eyes. His dad would finally propose to his dad. This was fantastic… but also, he needed to see Dominic now.  
“I gotta go”, Yevy announced and left the bedroom.  
“Okay, hey, will you always do chores when you’re upset? Because if that’s so, I’m sure I can upset you every once in a while…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny ringed the bell to Dominic’s house. It didn’t take long for his mom to open, the woman grinned widely at him, “Yevgeny, good that you’re here, Dom came home all upset and locked himself in his room, you know anything about that?”, she said while letting him into the house.  
“Yeah… I guess that’s my fault, I’m here to apologize to him.”  
“Oh, well, then off you go, I have to go to the salon, he is in his room.”  
“Thanks, Mrs Fisher.”

Yevgeny walked up the stairs to Dom’s room.  
He knocked on the door.  
“Go away, mom”  
“It’s me… your stupid boyfriend…”

Dom was at the door in a matter of seconds, unlocked it and smiled when he saw Yevy.  
“I thought you’re still mad at me… shit, you didn’t come here to break up with me, right?”  
“What? No, of course not. I talked with my dad about it and he made me realize what a dumbass I was… I didn’t tell you what my problem was.”  
“Which one of your dads, it’s so confusing.”  
“Mickey.”  
“He still hates me for the whole… cheating thing.”  
Yevgeny shrugged, “He loves me more than he hates you, what can I say… anyways… here”, he had one hand behind his back and now held a flower out towards Dominic, “It’s a flower.”

Dom smiled and took it, “Why are you giving me a flower?”  
Yevgeny shrugged, “You’re giving me flowers all the time. Makes me kinda feel like a girl, but I actually really like them… a lot, so… if it makes me girly that I like it when you give me flowers, we’re both girly now.”

Dom started grinning and put one of his big hands on Yevy’s pale cheek, “It’s not making you girly, and I don’t see you as a girl, at all.” “  
“Good”  
“Why only one flower though?”  
“They are fucking expensive, do you seriously buy so many every time? Or do you steal them?”  
“I usually steal them from cemeteries.”, he admitted.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s kinda cool.”  
“I knew you’d think that, come here.”, he pulled the smaller boy into a soft kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys lay in Dom’s bed, a blanket draped over them. They had talked about Yevgeny’s problem and Dom’s need to fit in with his friends – then they fucked. Dom held Yevgeny in his arms like he always did, as if he wanted to warm him and protect him from all evil, even though he knew, if anything, Yevgeny would have to protect him.

“I love you baby”, Dom mumbled.  
“I love you too.”  
Dominic ran his hand through his boyfriend’s blond hair, “How do you feel with all of this now?”  
Yevgeny smiled at him, “I’m happy”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, you make me happy.”  
“Good, that’s all I want. You make me happy too.”

Yevgeny pulled him down for another kiss.  
“You know what, my dad is going to propose to my dad tonight.”  
“Babe, please, you know I can’t tell them apart like this.”  
“Mickey is gonna propose to Ian.”  
“Ah, okay, finally.”  
Yevgeny nodded, “Will you go to the wedding with me?”  
Dominic nodded, “Of course I will, but only because I think your dad’s gonna be too happy to shoot me in the face.”  
Yevgeny chuckled and kissed him again, “So, can you make another round before you have to go to Ryan’s?”  
“You can come with me, if you want to…”  
Yevgeny shook his head, “Honestly I don’t even like them, I stay home and watch a cop show, you can go and have fun with them.”  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever, babe.”  
“I know, keep that in mind.”, he grinned at him, “Now fuck me, come on, before your mom gets home.”


	4. But I loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny wants to know more about his mother and meets a wall of silence. So he turns to the only person who would give him answers and finds out a horrible truth about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never used the word love this much in a oneshot and it's mostely in a family sense

Yevgeny and Dominic broke up months ago.  
They were together for almost two years, then Dominic had to move. Carol met a man and moved into another city, Dominic went with her.

Yevgeny and he tried long-distance, but it just didn’t work out, when they agreed to end it, Yevgeny had been sad, but he knew that it had to be this way.

At first, he had been sad, then angry at the whole world and now he was fine.

Fine was relative.

Ian and Mickey were fucking worried about their son. The teenager slept around, fucked women and men, never even tried to start a relationship, spend his weekends with parting and drinking. It wasn’t excessive, Mickey and Ian had been way worse already, but they were afraid their son might slip and ruin his life, or knock up a girl, or get some fucked-up STD. Or all at once.

The married couple was helpless, especially because Yevgeny didn’t want to talk about it most of the time.

The teenager woke up in his bed with a girl next to him. It was Sunday if he wasn’t mistaken and the girl was Katy… or Hayley… Jenny… or something not ending with a y. Yevgeny got up and cursed his headache, he quickly went to the bathroom and splashed water into his face, he took a cool shower and went back to his room to get dressed. Then his eyes fell back on… Anna… Anny… Theresa?

Shit, whoever she was, she needed to get out before his dads saw her, he wouldn’t hear the end of that again.

He went to the bed and shook the girl awake, “Hey, wake up”  
The girl groaned and rolled on her stomach, “Fuck off”  
“Listen you have to leave before my dads see you, get up”  
“Are you fucking serious”  
“Deadly.”  
“Dude, I barely know where I am, gimme a minute.”  
“Make it a quick minute, get your stuff and get out.”

The girl groaned again and slowly rolled out of bed, she was completely naked, just like Yevgeny when he woke up. Yevgeny searched her clothes together and handed them to her.  
“Have you seen my shoes?”  
“Shoes, no, fuck, where are your shoes?”  
“I don’t know, maybe by the front door.”  
“Okay, get up, come on.”

She stood up and held on to Yevgeny, “Holy shit, that was one drink too much yesterday.”  
“I agree, come on, be quiet.”  
Yevgeny opened the door and was immediately met with Ian leaning on the wall across from his door.

“Good morning, Yevgeny. Who is your friend?”  
Yevgeny stared at his father and cursed himself, why did he have to bring the girl here?”  
“I’m Corinne”, she said.  
Yevgeny looked at her, “Corinne, man I was way off.”  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Well, I guess these belong to you, Corinne.”, Ian said and held her shoes out to her.  
“Yes, thanks, I’ll leave then, bye Jeff.”, she said and started walking away.  
“It’s Yev!”  
“Yeah, and it’s Corinne not Katy.”, she called back and left the house.

Yevgeny looked up at his dad again, who just looked at him fairly disappointed and shook his head.  
Yevgeny bit his bottom lip and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
“Morning Jeff”, Mickey greeted him grinning, he stood by the stove and was making eggs.  
“Fuck off”, Yevgeny mumbled.  
“Such strong words to your father? You know that if you do that, your dad says it’s my fault.”  
“It is your fault that he swears like a dirty sailor since he’s four. I’ve got pictures on which you made him spell ‘fuck’ with his toy cubes.”  
“You gotta admit, they’re adorable as fuck pictures.”

Ian smiled at his husband and poured some coffee into two cups for them, “Yevgeny, you want coffee or something else?”  
“No, I’ll take some juice”, he said and helped his dad setting the table.

The small family sat down to eat together.  
“So…”, Mickey sighed eventually, “Another party, Yev?”  
Yevgeny rolled his eyes, “I only party on the weekends, what’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing”, Ian said, “We just want you to take care of yourself. Don’t drink too much, don’t take drugs-“  
“Use condoms.”, Mickey added.

Yevgeny pulled a face, “I know, dad! I’m being careful, and you tell me that shit since I’m thirteen, I got it.”  
“We just don’t want you to knock someone up before you graduate high school.”, Ian said calmly.  
“You’d be the first one in the Milkovich family they hand a high school diploma before they hand you a baby.”, Mickey nodded.

“Why would it be so bad if I’d knock someone up?”, Yevgeny asked.  
Ian, who was taking a sip from his coffee, starting coughing violently, Mickey looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow, “You good Ian?”  
“Sure, I just had a small stroke.”  
“See, you’re gonna kill your dad, that’s what would be bad about knocking someone up”, Mickey said.

Yevgeny rolled his eyes, “I don’t plan on doing so, but you act like it’s the worst thing I could ever do.”  
“Well, it is, short of rape and murder maybe. We just don’t want you to fuck up your life just yet.”  
“Why would my life be fucked up if I’d have a baby now?”  
“Because you’re supposed to concentrate on school, get a job and eventually meet someone you actually want to have a child with.”  
Yevgeny crossed his arms in front of him, “So you’re saying I wouldn’t love my baby if it would be an accident?”  
“No, I’m saying your life will be a hell of a lot more complicated if you get a baby from some dumb chick now. One night stand babies are hardly ever a good idea.”  
“Oh yeah, I’ve been an accident baby, right? You saying, I fucked up your life?”

Mickey and Ian both stared at him, Mickey completely speechless, Ian shocked.  
Mickey cleared his throat, “The situation with you was different.”, he stated.  
“How? You were nineteen, had sex with a woman that didn’t mean anything to you because you’re actually gay and then you had me. How is that different?”

Ian looked worriedly to his husband, the man just looked from his son to Ian and then suddenly got up and left. “Mickey”, Ian tried, but Mickey didn’t react. Yevgeny flinched when he heard the room to his parents bedroom being thrown shut.

Ian sighed and looked at Yevgeny, “Happy?”  
“How should I know that he reacts like that?”  
Ian sipped on his coffee and looked at him conflicted, “You know that we love you. He loves you more than anything.”

Yevgeny looked down at his breakfast ashamed, “I know.”  
“And we just worry about you. We want you to learn from our mistakes, we want you to have options in life.”  
“You have a good life despite me.”  
“We have a good life because of you, Yevy”, Ian smiled at him, “Don’t ever doubt that. But not everybody is as lucky as we are. Because not Mickey and I had an accident baby and then just kept it, the thing with you and your mom was a lot more complicated, but we love each other and we wanted you, well, I wanted you and Mickey came around, but still. If you knock up some random girl with eighteen it won’t be the same.”

Yevgeny didn’t answer.  
“Is this still because you’re sad because of Dominic?”  
“No”, Yevgeny said sternly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Everything is fine between me and Dom, he moved, we tried it, it didn’t work out, shit happens.”  
Ian sighed, “Okay, whatever your problem is, you won’t find the solution in someone’s body. I’ll check on your dad, eat your breakfast and then go studying, you got finals coming up soon.”, Ian said and got up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian went to their bedroom. Mickey lay on their bed and stared at the ceiling.  
The ginger went up to him and lay down next to him.  
“I thought you’d throw a tantrum.”  
“I didn’t want to freak out too much while he’s around. I’ll shoot at something later.”  
Ian sighed and rolled to the side to look at his husband.

“He didn’t mean it.”, he whispered, “He knows we love him. And he doesn’t know about what happened then, he didn’t mean it to make it sound like that.”  
“I know. He doesn’t know about Svetlana and Terry and he never should. Was fucking unnecessary of him to say such things though.”

“He was our cute baby son for seventeen years, it’s his rebellious phase now. The only thing we can hope now, is that he learned from our mistakes and doesn’t end up in prison or in a hospital or with a child.”

“Yeah”, Mickey sighed and looked at the photo that stood next to their wedding picture on his nightstand, it showed Ian, Mickey and one year old Yevgeny as an actual family, it had been Ian’s birthday and Mickey had blackmail-bought him a camera, because he always complained that they didn’t have enough photos of the baby. At that point Mickey was finally able to hold his son and take care of him without having the feeling of being suffocated, he could look at him without seeing Svetlana and his dad. Svetlana had been deported and Ian had officially adopted Yevgeny.

“It just reminds me of… no doesn’t matter.”  
“What?”, Ian asked confused.  
“Just a thought that crossed my mind now and again the last year.”  
“What thought? Mickey, spit it out.”  
“No, it’s stupid, forget I said anything.”  
“Mick”, Ian said calmly and smiled at him, he ran a hand through his husband’s hair, “Tell me.”

“I was thinking, since we’re married now… you know, usually people have their children after they got married.”  
“We have a child, he’s eighteen.”  
“I know”, Mickey said and looked at him, “I was just thinking it would be kinda nice… to have a second one. But it’s stupid, I know that. Yev’s eighteen, we can’t put a baby-sibling in front of him right now and we’re way too old to raise another one of these creatures.”  
“You’re 37, I’m 35, we’re not old. Many people have children around this age.”

Mickey looked at him, “What are you saying.”  
Ian shrugged, “Would be nice, having another child. If Yevy really knocks someone up, we can raise it as our own.”  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
“But really”, Ian said, “Let me sleep on it for a night and tomorrow I’ll tell you if it’s a good idea, and then we should talk to Yevy about it.”  
Mickey grinned up at him and pulled him into a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on his schoolwork.  
But his mind was at his conversation with his dads at breakfast.

Ian had looked so fucking worried when Yevgeny talked and then Mickey just wordlessly left. It was kind of an extreme reaction in Yevgeny’s eyes.

He didn’t even know much about the situation with his parents, actual biological parents.  
When he was ten, he had sat his dads down and made them answer his burning questions. He remembered that both were very reluctant to answer. In fact, only Ian answered, Mickey had just sat there with a weird look on his face.

_“Why don’t I have a mommy?”  
“Because you have two dads who love you.” _

_“Where is my mommy? I have to have one, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”   
“Well, it’s complicated Yevy…” _

_“Didn’t my mommy want me?”  
“Yes, she did. Of course, she did, she loved you. But…”, Ian had looked at Mickey, asking for help, but Mickey had sat there like a stone, “But, she died, Yevy”, Ian said eventually, “I’m sorry.” _

_“Who of you is my actual daddy?”  
“We’re both your dads, Yevgeny. We take care of you together, we’re your parents.”  
“I know, but one of you made me with my mommy, who?”  
“Well, that was Mickey”, Ian had said, and Mickey had shifted on the couch and Ian had grabbed his hand. _

_“Why did you have me with my mommy and now are in love with a man, dad?”  
Ian had looked at Mickey, but when still no answer came, he said: “It’s complicated Yevy. You see, your dad and I were in love, but your grandpa Terry didn’t like that. So, Mickey slept with a few women so Grandpa Terry would think he loved women and then your mom got pregnant and we had you.” _

_“So, dad cheated on you with my mom?”, Yevgeny had asked, and he remembered how scared and bad he had felt at the thought.  
“No”, Ian had said quickly, “We weren’t a couple back then, your dad never cheated on me. You see, he didn’t plan to have you, we didn’t plan to have you, but we love you a lot though, okay? You are our son and we are very happy about that, okay?”  
“Okay”  
Then Ian had pulled him into a hug and Mickey had hugged both of them very tightly. _

This was all he knew. His dads were in love, Terry was a homophobe, Mickey slept with women to seem straight and knocked up a Russian woman called Svetlana. His dads told him that she died shortly after giving birth but that he loved him very much.

Yevgeny never really missed his mom in his life, he always had his dads and it never even occurred to him that he had to have a mom too until some kids at school pointed it out when he was ten. That she was dead had made him sad, but that was about it.

But now he felt like he didn’t know the full story. Why was his dad not willing to talk about the story? Why did he react so weirdly when Yevgeny talked about how he was accidental baby?  
The questions were driving him insane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later the family had dinner together.

“Yevgeny, we wanted to talk to you about something.”, Ian said eventually, until now the dinner had been very quiet, since the husbands were communicating silently over looks and smiles the whole time, which weirded Yevgeny out the slightest bit.

“About what? Another lecture on knowing the name of the people I sleep with and using condoms.”  
“No, except if you need another lecture.”, Mickey said.  
“What do you want to talk about?”  
“Well, we were thinking… now that we are married and you are already eighteen, we thought about, well… adopting a second child.”, Ian said and took Mickey’s hand.

Yevgeny looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“A second child?”  
“Yes, you know, a sibling for you. I know eighteen years is a very big age difference, but we were thinking, that it would a good time for us to have another child.”  
Yevgeny looked from Ian to Mickey and back, they smiled at him and were waiting for an answer.

“What do you want me to say?”, he asked confused.  
“What you think about that. We wouldn’t adopt a second child if our first one would be against it.”  
“You need my blessing to have another child?”  
“We just want you to be okay with it”, Mickey said, “And we don’t want to exclude you from the decision.”

“So, what do you think?”, Ian asked.  
Yevgeny smiled, “I think it’s great. I mean you’re a little old-“  
“We’re not that old”, Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest, Mickey laughed,  
“True, you for example just sounded like a fourteen year old”  
Yevgeny chuckled, “Just for the record: I ain’t sharing my room, the new baby can have the guest room.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news of the new baby made Yevgeny happy. He wanted his parents to have another child having a baby sibling he could babysit also would be kinda nice.

But it made the questions in his head even louder. His parents wanted that second child, they actively decided for another baby, what about him? He knew barely any details about his story, did they decide to take him, or did they just do it because his mom died, and it was the right thing to do?

He didn’t know anything about his mom either, except that she was Russian, and her name was Svetlana. No one seemed to have really known her and his dads just straight up refused to tell him anything, always saying “I don’t know” but Yevgeny was sure they did know, they had to know something, right?

The thought wouldn’t leave him alone.  
It was Tuesday, a week later, Yevgeny was in school. He spent his lunch with Gemma and Amy Ball and his cousin Franny, his other cousin Freddie was still in middle school.

“Have you heard the news from Dommy?”, Amy asked the round, “He is part of the soccer team in his new school now. And he said there are very hot boys in the team.”  
Gemma elbowed her in the side, “Amy, not in front of Yevy!”, she whispered.  
“It’s okay”, Yevgeny said, “I’ve got something else on my mind right now anyways.”

“What do you have on your mind, Yev? You seem distracted the whole week already”, Franny said.  
“It’s just… I was thinking about my mom lately.”  
“Your mom?”, Franny asked, “Since when do you have a mom?”  
“Everyone has a biological mom and dad”, Amy rolled her eyes, “You never spoke about her before though.”

“She’s dead. Apparently died when I was born or something. I just realised that I don’t know anything about her and about the relationship she had with my dads. It’s been bothering me for a while now… and well, they now decided to adopt another child and-“  
“Ian and Mickey adopt another baby?”, Amy interrupted excitedly.  
“Oh my god, will it be a boy or a girl? Yevy is gonna be a brother!”

“Girls, calm down”, Franny said annoyed, “Yev, you were saying?”  
“Just, the new baby had me thinking… did they decide like that for me or was I just there and they dealed with it?”  
“Your dads love you”, Franny smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know that. I know they love me now and I don’t doubt that it’s just… the way they always talk about not having a child at this age because it will fuck up my life… they had me at a young age, did I fuck up their life? Did I make it harder or…? I don’t know, I’m just losing my mind over that.”

Franny sighed, “Our parents are just worried about us, Yevgeny. My mom’s saying the same thing even though she had me with fifteen and loves me. She doesn’t regret it, she just knows that it was hard despite of how much she loves me, and she knows that it could have ended a lot worse and she wants to save me from that.”

Yevgeny nodded, “Thanks, Franny… At least you understand me… but still, I… I want to know more about Svetlana, I need to know about my mom. She named me after her father, dad told me that but that’s the most detailed detail I know.”  
“If you want to, I can help you.”, Franny shrugged, “I’ve got no plans after school, I’m sure someone in this neighbourhood knew your mother.”

“Can we help too?”, Amy asked, “Maybe our dad knows stuff”  
“Yes, he might, he and Mickey were always friends, and we can ask uncle Lip if he knows something.”, Franny nodded.

Yevgeny shook his head, “No, I think I’ve already asked around a bit when I was younger, but everyone gets closed off when I mention my mother, either they act like they didn’t know her, or they just ignore I asked. The only one who would hate my dads enough to talk about my mom is my grandpa Terry.”

“Isn’t he in prison for life?”, asked Amy.  
“Yes.”  
“Because he tried to kill your dad?”, asked Gemma.  
“Yes.”  
“And then murdered a fellow prisoner because he was gay?”, asked Amy.  
“Yes.”  
“Which one of your pride shirts do you plan to wear, the pink one that says, ‘I suck dick’?”, Franny asked and shook her head, “That’s a bad idea.”

“I’m not gonna wear a pride shirt.”  
“I meant generally a bad idea.”  
“There will be glass between us and guards everywhere.”  
“Okay, so maybe Terry won’t kill you in prison, but Mickey would kill you if he heard you went to visit the man.”  
“He doesn’t have to know. I’m eighteen I can visit him in prison without my parents having to know about it. You three just need to shut up and don’t tell anyone about it. Okay?”

Amy and Gemma looked at each other and then nodded. Yevgeny looked at Franny.  
She sighed and leaned her head back, “Okay, but I will come with you to the prison, okay? I’ll wait outside.”

~++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Yevgeny borrowed his dad’s car and drove up to the prison, Franny waited in the car, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know, did you ever think that when no one wants to talk about the story except a murderer, it might not be a happy story?”  
Yevgeny took a deep breath, “Yeah, I did. But I need answers, and I won’t get them from my dads. Wait here, I’ll be quick.”

Yevgeny went into the prison and had to wait a bit until he was led into the visitor room with the other people. He waited for his grandpa to come into the room and sit across from him.

“Hey grandpa”, Yevgeny said into the telephone thing.  
“Well, well, if that’s not my grandson. The first visitor I get in ten years, wouldn’t have thought it’s you of all people. You have to be eighteen now, don’t you, bet your dad doesn’t know you’re here huh?”  
“No, they don’t.”, Yevgeny said nervously, “Listen, I came because-“  
“Is he still a faggot?”  
Yevgeny sighed, “He is still gay, yes, that doesn’t change.”  
“It should have better changed, that this little shirt lifter is my son I wanna see proof for.”  
“I’m sure he would be happy if he wasn’t your son. But I didn’t come because of him.”

“Why did you come then?”  
“I… Did you know my mom?”  
Terry raised his eyebrows at him, “Your mom? Svetlana, yes of course I knew her, very well, I knew her”, he chuckled perverted and Yevgeny’s stomach turned.  
“Can you tell me about her?”  
“That’s why you came all the way up here? To ask me about your whore mother?”  
Yevgeny bit his bottom lip, “No one else will talk about her. So, she and my dad… what was there, who was she, how was she?”

Terry laughed into the telephone.  
“You don’t know? They never told you huh?”  
“Never told me what?”  
“Your dear mother was a Russian hooker. A hand whore working in a Rub’n’Tug, your dad thought she was worth more than a couple of bucks a lay, took them away from their pimp and ended up with a bunch of mouth-whores in my house, started his own business with them above the Alibi then, the only time he behaved like my son. Stupid though, let me talk from experience, your mom was barely worth what she made.”

Yevgeny clenched his fist.  
“Dad said she died at childbirth.”  
“Childbirth? No, oh no, no, she was very much alive, gave birth to you after the wedding and we had the baptising then, was still alive when I was in prison, the last thing I heard she was sent back to Russia.”  
“Wedding?”, Yevgeny asked confused.  
“Yes, made Mickey marry her, then the little ginger fag finally fucked off. He knocked her up, so he had to marry her. Just that the faggot had to come back, the idiot, should have stayed away from Mickey, there would have been hope for him.”

“Just so you know, Mickey and the ginger fag, Ian, are married now and they both raised me.”, Yevgeny said angrily, he couldn’t stand how this man talked about his fathers or his mother.  
Terry growled into the telephone and looked at him scarily, “I should have killed him back then. They both raised you, you say? And never told you anything? Raised you as their own like you were a child like every other? Like they wanted you?”

“Yes. They love me.”  
Terry grunted, “You know how your dear mommy and daddy met? He was getting fucked in the ass by the Gallagher faggot when I saw them, beat his face in good, yeah, taught him a lesson, beat the queer out of him and then I called your mommy to finish the job.”  
“Finish the job?”, Yevgeny asked confused.   
“I told her to fuck the faggot out of him, ride him until he likes it, and I made the other faggot watch.”

Yevgeny stared at him with wide eyes, he started feeling sick.  
“And when I heard she was pregnant, I got them married. Fuck knows who you actually are. If you’re his child and my grandson at all, could be my child for all I know or the bastard of some random wanker who shot his load into your whore mom.”

Yevgeny jumped up from the seat and ran out.

When Yevgeny finally found the way out of the prison, he was crying, he leaned against a wall outside and got sick, he doubled over and threw up on the ground. Franny saw him and came running to him.

“Yevgeny! Shit, are you okay, what happened?”  
Yevgeny spit on the ground, Franny had taken a water bottle with her from the car and handed it to Yevgeny.  
“Are you okay, Yev?”, she asked, the boy leaned against the wall, his face was tear stained.  
He just shook his head, “I’m… I’m a fucking rape child at best, Franny, at best! It’s more likely I’m Terry’s child… or some perv’s… I… my dad’s maybe not even my dad and if he is then because… because my mom raped him.”

Franny looked at him shocked and pulled him into her arms so he could cry into her sweater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Yevgeny sat at the dining table with Mickey and Ian, the two men looked happy, they were chatting about Ian’s work and about the adoption.

“The social worker says everything looks great, she just needs some interviews with your siblings and then she can approve us as foster parents.”, Mickey said smiling.  
Ian was grinning widely, he looked to Yevgeny, who could barely force his dinner down, “You heard that Yevy, we’re on step closer to getting you a sibling.”  
“Hmm? Yes, cool. I’m not hungry, I’ll take a shower and go to sleep.”  
“Sleep? It’s six o clock”, Mickey said confused, “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”  
“Feeling a bit sick”, Yevgeny shrugged.  
“Actually sick or do you have a quiz tomorrow?”, Ian smirked.  
“Actually sick. I think, not sure. I’m tired, good night.”

“Okay, good night”, Ian said worriedly, and Mickey bit his bottom lip while looking after his son.  
“Is he okay? He was so quiet the whole evening. Came home later than usual.”  
Ian shrugged, “We’ll see how he’s feeling tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Yevgeny felt awful. He felt truly awful, he didn’t sleep at all, because he was haunted by nightmares. A faceless hooker raping his father, beaten bloody and bruised. His grandpa laughing and saying he was his father, not Mickey, not Ian.

The next morning, he looked so awful that Ian and Mickey agreed that he should stay at home.  
Around noon Ian went to work and Yevgeny was alone.

His thoughts were circling around the horrible story Terry told him.  
This whole thing must have traumatised Mickey and Ian, Mickey was forced to have sex and marry a hooker and he, Yevgeny, was used to trap him in the nightmare. How could Mickey ever love him at all and not see him as the monster that he felt like right now.

He got a text from Franny.

Franny: Next time tell me when you skip school

Yev: sorry, sick

Franny: oh, sorry

Franny: I thought about why you said yesterday and please remember that your dads love you regardless

**Yev**: Yeah they say that – but how can they? How can dad even look at me

**Franny**: Did you ever consider that Terry, homophobic murderer Nazi, maybe lied?

**Yev**: Why would he?

**Franny**: I repeat: Homophobic murderer Nazi

**Franny**: Find out what really happened before you beat yourself up about it – someone must know about it, ask Lip if the story is true

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny pulled some clothes on, took his wallet and phone and made his way to his uncle’s house.

Uncle Lip had the day off, he knew that from Franny. The man was surprised to see his nephew.  
“Shouldn’t you be at school?”  
“I’m kinda sick”  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed then? You want something to drink?”  
“No, I just came to talk.”

“Talk? About what? Did Freddie ruin your school project too with too much logic?”, he grinned.  
“Franny told me about that, Freddie doesn’t always have to say everything he knows.”  
“Why not?”  
“Anyways it’s not about Freddie.”, Yevgeny shook his head and sat down on the Gallagher couch, Lip sat down next to him.

“I went to prison yesterday and visited Terry.”

Lip swallowed and cleared his throat, already feeling uncomfortable.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because I wanted to talk about my mom, and he is the only one who talks about her.”  
“But you didn’t want to hear what he had to say about your mom, I bet.”  
“You knew her?”

Lip sighed, “Knowing is too much. I saw her a couple times, if even. Listen, ask your dads, I had to promise not to say anything.”  
“And you think if they make you promise that they will talk to me about it?”  
Lip shifted in his seat.

“He told me”, Yevgeny said and looked at his fingers, “He said, he made my mom rape my dad and when she was pregnant with me, he made dad marry her.”

Lip pressed his lips together.  
“Is it true?”  
Lip looked at the ground and then back up to Yevgeny, “Yes, it is true. But your dads love you though, okay? This doesn’t have to change anything. They never wanted you to know that-“  
“That I’m a rape child.”  
Lip sighed, “Yes, you are a rape child. But that doesn’t mean Mickey doesn’t love you, it took him some time, but he would kill for you. Also, I’m sure pretty much the whole Milkovich clan are all rape children. We are all drug children. It doesn’t matter as long as you got a family who doesn’t give shit about that and only loves you. And they don’t give a shit about why you came into their lives anymore, okay? Yevgeny…”

Yevgeny was about to cry again.  
“You don’t get it. Being a rape child is my best option. I could be Terry’s son instead, it’s likely that I am.”  
“No”, Lip stated, “Mickey and Ian raised you, you are their son. They made a shitton of effort with getting your mom deported to have you for themselves, you’re their son.”

Yevgeny looked up at him, afraid a new awful detail was about to reveal itself to him, “Deported?”  
Lip stared at him, obviously mentally curing himself that it slipped out.  
“My dads had my mom deported?”  
Lip sighed, “Yes. She was an illegal Russian and it turned out the marriage wasn’t legal either because she was married in Russia, so they tipped ICE off and Svetlana got sent back.”  
“Dad said she died.”  
“She did for them. They let her die in their memory, they told all of us to never speak of her again, because they wanted to protect you. They didn’t want you to find out about any of this. Your mother wasn’t a nice person, Yevgeny.”  
“You said you didn’t know her.”  
“I know what Ian told me what Svetlana did and that goes beyond raping Mickey.”

“They had to let my mother die and ban her memory, because they couldn’t live with raising her child”, he stated and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.  
“In conclusion, yes. Maybe. But they love you though. They raised you, they love you, that’s all you have to know, it’s all they want you to know.”

Yevgeny nodded and got up, he had heard enough.  
“Yevgeny where are you going?”  
“Home”, he said, “I should lie back down.”

He stepped outside and took a deep breath, then he started running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey came home from work. He put his things down and went to his son’s room, he knocked on the door, “Yevgeny, it’s me. Are you feeling better?”  
No answer.  
He knocked again, “Yevgeny can I come in?”  
There was still no answer, so he opened the door, expecting to find his son sleeping, but his bed was empty.

“Yevgeny?”, he called through the house. He looked in the kitchen, in the bathroom and in his bedroom, but he couldn’t find Yevgeny.  
Mickey sighed and took his phone to text his husband.

**Mickey**: Looks like Yevy wasn’t sick after all

**Ian**:???

**Mickey**: he’s gone, probably sneaked out to meet up with someone

**Ian**: weird he really did seem sick the whole morning, call him and check if he’s okay, yeah?

**Mickey**: of course

**Mickey**: be safe

Then Mickey called Yevgeny but got no answer. He eventually texted him

**Mickey**: where are you?

But no answer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny ran around without knowing he had a goal in mind. He just ended up in a train at some point, then in a bus until he stood in front of a small suburban house.

He knocked on the door, it had been a fucking long way and, but his face still hurt from crying and his heartbeat was faster than healthy.

The door finally opened and in front of him stood a tall dark-skinned man – Dominic.

“Yevgeny?”, he asked surprised.  
The blond boy just closed his eyes and was so relieved to see him that he just leaned against him and hugged him.

Dominic looked at him surprised and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Yevy, what are you doing here? What happened?”

“My whole life is a fucking lie, Dom, fucking pile of shit and lies.”, he started crying again and Dominic just held him helplessly and led him inside, he brought him over to the couch where he let him sit down and lean against him for as long as he needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was getting nervous. He kept calling Yevgeny, but he never answered or read his texts. It was seven now, he had never been gone this later without telling him.

“Calm down, he’s eighteen, he will be fine”, he told himself, but it wasn’t helping.  
He eventually couldn’t stay in the house and went to Kevin’s house.  
He knocked on the door and Amy opened.

“Hi Mr Milkovich, dad is at the bar.”  
“I’m not looking for Kevin, is Yevgeny here?”  
“Yevgeny? No. Didn’t see him all day, he told Franny he’s sick.”  
“He’s gone and I’m getting worried, that’s all.”  
“He’s eighteen”, Amy said sceptical.  
“Don’t give me that tone, I know that he’s old enough, he just doesn’t answer my calls.”  
“Oh, maybe ask Franny if she saw him, they are way closer.”  
“Yeah I will, thanks”

Mickey walked over to the Gallagher house and knocked there. Debbie opened.  
“Mickey, hi, come in”  
“I’m not staying, I’m just looking for Yevgeny, did you see him?”  
“No, he’s not here as far as I know.”  
“What about Franny?”  
“She’s here, I can call her if you want, come in, come”

Mickey followed Debbie into the house, while she called her daughter downstairs.  
“What is it mom?”, the ginger girl asked annoyed when she came into the living room, “Oh, hey Uncle Mickey.”  
“Hey, did you see Yevgeny today?”  
“No, he said he was sick, I texted with him around noon and that’s it.”  
“And he didn’t mention that he maybe wants to go somewhere or something?”  
“What’s going on?”, Lip asked who came into the living room from kitchen.

“Nothing serious I hope”, Mickey shook his head, “Yevgeny is gone, and I can’t reach him on the phone. Before you say it, I know he’s fucking eighteen years old, but he had been weird lately so-“  
“Actually”, Lip interrupted, “He was here today.”  
“He was?”  
“Yes… shit, fuck, sorry Mickey, I… I told him.”  
“You told him what?”

Lip looked from him to Franny and Debbie and back.  
“About Svetlana.”  
“You told my son… you…”, he looked distraught, then started to look angry, “How could you just – Who gives you the fucking right to do that?”, his voice shook lightly but the anger was evident, Debbie pulled Franny behind her.

“He already knew!”, Lip said and took a step back, “I swear, he came here, and he already knew the worst parts, Mickey! I just… I don’t know confirmed the story and said that Svetlana was brought back to Russia!”  
“And how the fuck did he know about the rest?”, he yelled at him.

“Yesterday”, Franny spoke, and everyone looked at her, “We went to the prison Terry is in. He wanted to know more about his mom, and he knew that only Terry would tell him anything.”  
“He went to see Terry?”  
Franny nodded.  
“And then he came here, and you just told him that whatever Terry said was the truth?”, he yelled at Lip again.  
“I’m sorry! What was I supposed to do? He already knew about it. Was I supposed to keep lying? He was bound to find out at some point Mickey!”  
“But not like this! Not through fucking Terry and you! Where is he now?”  
“I don’t know, he left around one o’clock, said he would go home and lie down.”

“My son is gone since today noon and you never thought to tell me?”  
“I didn’t know he was gone, I thought he would go home!”  
“You’re a fucking asshole. Ian and I asked you for one simple thing! One thing – Svetlana is dead and what happened never happened! One thing, one consistent story, just don’t talk about it! One thing and you can’t even do that for us? You know what, fuck you, I’m gonna let Ian deal with your ass!”, he said and went to the door, “I’m gonna look for my son now!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol came home to her son holding his sleeping, red-faced ex-boyfriend in his arms. When Yevgeny woke up, she made both boys some hot tea.  
“What are you doing here Yevgeny, did you come all by yourself?”  
Yevgeny nodded.  
“Do your parents know you’re here?”  
Yevgeny shook his head, “Please don’t tell them, not yet, okay? I just, I need to be away for a day, maybe two, if it’s okay.”

“Of course, it’s okay Yevy”, Dominic whispered, he ran his hand through Yevgeny’s blond hair, “Come we go up to my room, then you can tell me what happened okay?”

Yevy nodded.  
“I make dinner in the meantime”, Carol announced, “How does pasta sound, Yevy?”  
“Good, thank you so much Mrs Fisher.”  
“It’s okay, baby”, she smiled, and Dominic took their teas and went upstairs with Yevgeny.

“You’ve got a nice room”, Yevgeny commented, “Looks bigger than over Skype.”  
The boy sat down on Dominic’s bed, he sat next to him.

“Heard you’ve got a bunch of cute guys in your soccer team at school.”  
“I’m not dating anyone, if that’s your question.”  
“It’s not. But I don’t mind knowing that.”  
Dominic smiled lightly and pushed a strand of hair out of Yevy’s face.

“Stop changing the subject, why are you here? Did something happen with your parents You never fought with them and ran away from home. They must be worried shitless. Fucking hell, your dad is gonna hold whole Chicago hostage while you’re gone.”  
“I know, he already called me a thousand times. But I can’t see them right now.”  
“Why not, tell me”

Yevgeny looked at the tea and almost started crying again, he took a deep breath.  
“I found out about my mom.”  
“Your mom?”  
Yevgeny nodded, “She was a hooker. And… my grandpa made her rape my dad to make him straight. And when she was… when she was pregnant with me, she… Terry made dad marry her, they used me to trap my dad in a fucking straight marriage with his rapist… I can’t be around them right now, Dom, I can’t look at my dad anymore, I… I ruined his life”, he cried again.

Dominic pulled him into his arms, “No, you didn’t, Yevy, hey, baby, you didn’t ruin his life, he loves you with all his heart. I know that, you know that too.”  
“But how could he love me? How could he even tolerate me? The last eighteen years, whenever he looked at me, he must have thought about that day… And my mom, they made sure she was sent back to Russia, because they couldn’t deal with raising me as her son, they hated me as her son, so they made her go away so I wasn’t her son anymore, because they would have hated me then. So, they must still hate that side of me.”

Dominic kissed the top of his head, “They love you. Your whole family loves you. Your dad almost killed me when I hurt you, he would kill anyone who hurts you, he and Ian love you more than anything in the world, everybody knows that.”  
“I can’t look at them anymore though, how am I supposed to ever live with them again after knowing this? And it doesn’t matter anyway, because they will have a new baby soon, they can just replace me with that.”

“Yevy, stop”, he whispered and made him look at him, “I promise you, it’s gonna be okay, they would never replace you. They are worried shitless now. You have to go back home before Mickey blows up whole Chicago.”  
“Not yet”, he whispered back, “Don’t make me leave just yet, Dom, I can’t go back yet.”  
Dominic caressed his cheek, “If it would be up to me, I’d keep you here, Yevy. I missed you so much. Don’t think I don’t want you here, because I just wanted you to stand in front of me again for the past months. But it’s not right to torture your parents by just disappearing, okay? Promise me you call them tomorrow.”

“I still love you”, Yevgeny said quickly.  
Dominic gave him a warm smile, “I still love you too. Now, promise me you call your dads tomorrow.”  
“I promise”  
Dominic ran his hand through Yevgeny’s blond hair, “Good, come here”, he whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was coming home as fast as he could, he would deal with his brother later, he had to take care of his husband first.

When he came home, Mickey was sitting on the couch, smoking what seemed to be his tenth cigarette, just watching his phone.  
“Mick?”, he said softly when he got no reaction upon coming home. Mickey looked at him, his eyes were read, and he looked more scared and helpless than Ian had ever seen him. He quickly came to him and pulled him into his arms on the couch.

“It’s gonna be okay, Mickey”, he mumbled, “Yev’s pretty much an adult, he’s gonna be okay, he’s gonna calm down, we’re gonna find him and talk it out, okay? He knows that we love him and that we only lied to him because we wanted to protect him.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen”, Mickey mumbled, “He wasn’t supposed to find out, ever.”  
“I know. We’ve done our best. But we knew he would ask questions eventually, more questions than he did when he was ten and he would demand answers.”  
“But why didn’t he come to us?”, he leaned away and looked up at his husband, “Why didn’t he ask us? Why did he go to prison to talk to Terry of all people?”  
“I don’t know, Mick. Maybe we should have talked to him sooner.”  
“What if he doesn’t come back? What if he hates us now?”  
“Why would he hate us? No, it’s gonna be okay. He will come back, or we will find him. He’s our son, Mickey, nothing will change that and as his dads we will bring him back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Yevgeny woke up in Dominic’s arms in his bed.  
He looked at his dark hand on top of his, he had missed seeing the contrast of their skin tones, his pale white Russian complexion against his mixed-raced dark brown skin.

Yevgeny sat up and reached for his phone on his nightstand.

He had a dozen missed calls from his parents and uncle Lip, also from Franny. And a couple hundred texts.

**Dad M**: where are you?

**Dad M**: please come home

**Dad M**: I know what lip told you please just come home we can talk about this

**Dad M**: at least tell us you’re okay

**Dad I**: where are you?

**Dad I**: please answer

**Dad I**: we’re worried sick

**Dad I:** your dad is close to having a meltdown

**Dad I:** please come back home Yevy

**Dad I:** tell us at least if you’re okay or hurt or dead or just something 

**Dad I**: don’t be mad at us for not telling you, please

**Dad I**: we just tried to protect you

**Dad I**: we love you Yevy

**Franny**: where the fuck are you??!??!?!?

**Franny**: Mickey freaked out almost beat up lip

**Franny:** They’re looking for you

**Franny:** just tell them that you’re okay or tell me then I can tell them

**Franny**: where the fuck are you???!!!

**Franny**: Fucking answer your phone!

It went on like this through all his chats. Yevgeny sighed and put his phone away again without answering anyone. He lay back down to Dominic and looked at his beautiful face. He knew that coming here had been the only right decision, he had to see Dominic. Not only because he missed him and loved him but also because he was the only one who could calm him down, who could hug him and tell him everything’s gonna be okay and he would believe it.

“Did you text your dads back?”, Dominic asked sleepily.  
“Not yet, I will, later.”  
Dominic nodded and pulled him back into his arm, he kissed his forehead and cuddled him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Ian were both on edge. Yevgeny was gone for not even 24 hours, but the circumstances had both of them really fucking worried.

Mickey was smoking again, held on to the cigarette like to a fucking lifeline, Ian just watched him worriedly and most of the time leaned against him and held on to his husband like to a lifeline and tried to call Yevgeny over and over again.

Someone knocked on the door.

Ian jumped up and quickly went to see who it was. Mickey looked in the direction of the door too, but it was Kevin who stood in front of them.  
“Hey guys, how are you holding up?”, he asked and came in.  
“Seriously considering alcoholism at he moment”, Mickey stated, “Would be good for your business, I guess.”

“Okay, I might know where Yevgeny is.”  
The two men looked at him hopefully.  
“A theory, he could be with Dominic.”  
“Dominic? He lives in another city.”  
“He could have went down there. I texted Dom, asked him, he said Yev wasn’t there, but I mean, he maybe just wouldn’t tell me, you know? So I called Carol, but she didn’t pick up the phone, so I called her house and Dom answered and –“  
“Fucking hell, Kev, get to the point, do you think our son is with Dom and do you have the address?”  
“I’m very sure he is, and I can send you the address to your phone right now.”  
“Great, do that, Mick, get up, get the car, move!”

He didn’t have to say that twice, Mickey jumped up from the couch and pulled his shoes and jacket on.

“Do you really not want to hear the rest of the story? It’s interesting I swear.”  
“Sure, we’ll just kidnap your kids and then ask you to listen to a long pointless story!”, Mickey growled and left the house to start the car.  
“He meant, thanks for your help, Kev”, Ian said apologetical and pushed Kevin out of the house.

He got in the car and Mickey drove off.

“Fucking Dominic, of course! Why didn’t we think of that?”, Mickey mumbled.  
“Because they broke up and didn’t have contact anymore for months? Because he lives in a whole other city and because you were so panicked that you couldn’t think straight which is also my argument why you really shouldn’t drive.”  
“I’m gonna fucking drive up to my son and get him back, try to stop me.”  
“I’m not, would just like to get there in one piece.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic and Yevgeny lay on the couch on top of each other, the small white boy lay on top of Dominic, who ran his hands through his blond hair. They talked quietly about the last months, about how much they missed each other.

The bell rang, they pretty much ignored it, so Carol had to go open the door.  
“In love again and immediately lazy again”, she said loud enough for Dom to hear before opening the door. Mickey and Ian stood in front of them, clearly worried as fuck. They didn’t even have to say anything, Carol took a step back and let them in, “Livingroom”, she just said.

The two men walked into the living room and Mickey sighed in relieve and leaned against his husband when they saw their son healthy, all limbs still attached, smiling even.

Yevgeny eventually noticed them and quickly got up from Dominic, the boy sat up too, still slightly scared of Mickey.  
“Dads, what are you doing here?”  
“We were fucking worried about you, kid”, Ian said.

Carol came into the living room too, “Dom, come help in the kitchen.”  
“But-“  
“Now”

Dominic sighed, kissed Yevgeny’s cheek and followed his mom out of the room.

Ian and Mickey went to the couch and sat down next to Yevgeny on both sides, they just fell against him and hugged him.  
“We were so worried”, Ian whispered, “You can’t just run away like this.” 

Yevgeny closed his eyes and let himself be squished between the two for a moment.  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered.  
Ian let go of Yevgeny, Mickey needed a second longer to let go of him.  
“Why did you run away Yevy? All the way down here?”, Ian asked.

Yevgeny sighed and got up from the couch to fall own on the armchair next to it so he could look at his dads.

“I know everything.”  
Mickey looked down at his knees.  
“We know”, Ian said, “We know they told you. But that’s no reason to run away, we only lied to you because we wanted to protect you. There is no sense in knowing all this, no one should have to know this. Okay? We’re sorry.”

Yevgeny looked at him, “Why are you sorry? I didn’t run because you lied… I understand why you lied… am even thankful for it, but… I just… I couldn’t look you in the eyes anymore, knowing that I… I must’ve ruined your life.”

Mickey looked up from his knees.  
“No”, he said and shook his head, “Yevgeny, you are the only good thing about this whole story. You are a little innocent baby, I know you’re eighteen and you did tings that make you less innocent, but you’re our innocent baby, always were.”

Yevgeny shook his head, “I don’t believe that. How could you even look at me and… parent me and love me if that’s where I come from.”  
Mickey sighed and nodded, “With time. It wasn’t easy in the beginning, fuck it was awful. I was surrounded by your mom and my dad the entire time and I could never think about anything else than about that day and that wasn’t different when I looked at you, but I just needed time. Because you were innocent, and eventually Svetlana and Terry were gone, and it was just the three of us and I loved you ever since then. It doesn’t matter where you come from or how I felt about any of this when you were born, I loved you and raised you since you were a baby and that’s not gonna change ever again.”

“What if I’m not even your son?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Terry said, I could be his son, if my mom was a hooker, I could be the son of every loser with 50 dollars in his pocket.”  
“Bullshit.”, Mickey said sternly, “I raised you, we raised you, we fed you, we put you to bed, changed your fucking diapers. We taught you talking, you took your first steps from me to Ian, we paid for the window you smashed with your football, we brought you to school, we went to boring parent-teacher nights, we caught you making out with a guy in our living room, we were there when he broke your heart and we went down here to get you back home. We are your dads and you are our son, and nothing will ever change that.”

“Listen Yevy”, Mickey said calmly, “Maybe it wasn’t easy for me in the beginning, but it was never your fault. And you only made our lives better in every way. And I wouldn’t give you up for anything. Okay? So please, come back home with us.”

Yevgeny sighed and smiled lightly. He wanted to come home. His dad’s words calmed him. He loved his family and he knew his family loved him too. But hearing it like this was different though. But one detail was still on his mind.

“What about my mom?”  
Mickey swallowed hard, “She’s in Russia.”  
“I know. She was deported back to Russia, she isn’t dead.”  
“To be fair”, Ian said, “We don’t know if she’s dead, she could be, no idea.”

“Uncle Lip said that you made sure she was sent back to Russia.”

Mickey looked at him surprised, “What? No, we didn’t. They found out that the marriage wasn’t legal and sent her back. We maybe didn’t fight for her to stay, but that’s about it. We had noting to do with that, right Ian?”

Ian bit his bottom lip and looked at his hands.  
“Ian?”  
“Dad?”

Ian looked up again, “Okay, good, I admit it, I made sure they sent her away. I- I found out that the marriage wasn’t legal, and I told ICE to take her ass and throw her back to Russia. And I’m not sorry about that!”

“You did that?”, Mickey asked, sounding genuinely surprised.  
“Why would you do that?”, Yevgeny asked.

“Because I hated her! Because I fucking hated that bitch to the bone. Because she raped the boy that I love and then got married to him, all in front of me while I couldn’t do anything. I hated her like I never hated anyone before or afterwards and I wanted her to die, I wanted her to leave and never come back.”, he said angrily and there was nothing but hate in his voice, “She blackmailed Mickey and threatened to tell Terry that we see each other again, she reminded him on what happened every single day and she wouldn’t have been afraid to do it all over again, I hate her!”, he looked at Yevgeny and his eyes turned softer again, “But I loved you. When she brought you over to our old house to blackmail Mick you were so small and you only wore a onesie even though it was freezing outside, so I took Liam’s old clothes and brought them over. When Terry was in prison and we were living with your mom in our house I took care of you, not her, no one else, I did that and I loved you and I wanted you for us, I wanted you to be away from that woman, because I knew she would ruin you. Because you were innocent, but you wouldn’t be for long with her. I wanted you to be our baby, I wanted to raise you and I loved you more than she did, because it was me who put you to bed at night, it was me who got up in the middle of the night to calm you down, while she was out sucking some dude’s dick. And I’m not sorry for it. I’m not sorry for sending her away. Because after she was away Mickey laughed again for the first time in a year and a half, because after she was gone he finally looked at you and saw his son and nothing else, because he was finally able to take care of you and love you, after she was gone the nightmares stopped and he taught you how to spell ‘fuck’ with damn wooden cubes. If I wouldn’t have made her leave you wouldn’t have been brought up by us. You would have been brought up by a whore and Mickey would have never been able to get over it, so I would have had to decide between taking care of you as a baby and making sure my boyfriend doesn’t kill himself. If I wouldn’t have made her leave, we wouldn’t be family and our life would be so much worse and I believe so would be yours. So maybe it was wrong to take your mother away from you, but I’m not sorry for it. I love you too much to be sorry for it.”

Mickey stared at his husband surprised, he didn’t know about this at all.  
Yevgeny looked at him with mixed feelings. He tried to be angry with him the lightest bit, Ian made sure he never knew his mother, told him she was dead and made everyone around him say the same. But he couldn’t be angry with him, not when he told it like this.

Ian did what had been the best for Yevgeny and Mickey. Yevgeny’s life was great, he knew he was really lucky with his parents, he knew that compared to most kids in the southside he won the jackpot. He couldn’t imagine how his life would have went if he wouldn’t have been brought up by Mickey and Ian. But he doubted that it would have been half as good as his childhood with them. So maybe he didn’t have a mom, but he also never needed one, never missed one, because he had two dads who would stop the world from turning for him and he knew that very well. If he would have been with Svetlana, neither Ian nor Mickey would have been in his life in the long run. And if they would have, Mickey would have hated his guts like he hated Svetlana and Ian forever be torn between loving both of them.

The way it was now, was the best possible outcome of the whole horrible story that was the beginning of his life. And from the beginning it had been Ian showing the most interest, taking care of him, while Mickey had been traumatised and Svetlana apparently had used him to blackmail Mickey.

Yevgeny got up from the armchair went over to the couch again, he sat down next to Ian and hugged him. Ian seemed to be almost surprise, as if he would expected Yevgeny rejecting him and screaming at him, he sighed relieved and hugged him back. He rested his chin on the top of Yevgeny’s head.

“You’re the best parents I could ask for”, Yevgeny mumbled.  
“So, you come back home with us?” Mickey asked.  
Yevgeny pulled back from Ian, “Actually… can I stay with Dom for the weekend, I’ll come home tomorrow, I promise.”

Ian looked to Mickey, who bit his bottom lip, actually against leaving without his son right now.  
“I’m not leaving this place without in the car, Yevgeny.”, Mickey said.  
“Maybe Dom can come with us and stay the night if it’s okay with his mom.”, Ian said.

“It’s okay with me”, a voice called from the kitchen.  
Mickey and Ian looked back to the door to the kitchen, which was a little bit opened.  
“Okay, take your things and your boyfriend, then we’ll go home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic agreed to go home with Yevgeny for the remaining weekend.

At home Mickey cooked a good dinner for them and in the evening Yevgeny and Dominic lay in Yev’s bed.

“What your dad did was kinda fucked up, but I understand why he did it.”, Dominic mumbled.  
“Yeah… call me crazy, but I think I would have done the same if I was him.”  
Dominic kissed his forehead.

“So… what will we do now?”  
Yevgeny looked up at him and smirked, “I’d have an idea…”  
“Yevy, I meant about us, generally, not here in this bed.”  
“Well, you go home tomorrow evening. And I will miss you again.”  
Dominic sighed, “I’ll miss you too. We’ve already tried this long distance relationship thing, we’re not good at it.”  
“We don’t have to be good at it for long”, Yevgeny said, “We both finish school within what, three or four months? And I don’t know about you, but it’s not really in my cards to go some elite college on the west coast or some shit. I will be right here.”

Dominic smiled, “So, you mean we get back together now, suffer in long distance for a few months and then when school is over, I come back to you?”  
Yevgeny nodded, “I mean, I could also go to you, but my neighbourhood is cheaper, all of my and the majority of your family lives here and my dads are about to put me a sibling a room down, I can’t leave now.”

“Where am I supposed to live when I come here?”  
“Your dad’s… or here.”  
“Here? You would think Mickey Milkovich would let me live here so I can fuck his little innocent baby every hour of the day?”  
Yevy chuckled, “If you get a job I’m sure I can convince him to let you live here and they will fill the room with condoms as if they were afraid you’d knock me up, or I knock you up, depending on my mood.”

Dominic grinned and pulled him down to him to kiss him, “I’d like that, I’d even put up living in constant fear of your dad if I can be with you in return.”  
Yevgeny smiled warmly at him and kissed him again, ridding them both of their shirts.  
“So, what’s your mood saying, you want to top?”, Dominic asked.  
Yevy looked down Dom’s body, “No, not tonight, now I want you to fuck me, hard.”  
“Your wish is my command” he grinned and turned them around, so he was lying on top of him.

“I love you Yevy.”  
“I love you too”


End file.
